


Образование и становление Стивена Г. Роджерса как иконы нации, символа свободы, лучшего любовника Америки, или Мамбо номер пять

by Alex80mph, ms_bitterherb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Female Tony Stark (for a few hours), M/M, Orgy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Всё в названии.Примечание: Тони на несколько часов меняет пол, так что технически это гет.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Образование и становление Стивена Г. Роджерса как иконы нации, символа свободы, лучшего любовника Америки, или Мамбо номер пять

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан после невинной фразы Би, которая поинтересовалось, почему Стив в фаноне доходит до Тони девственником.

Зачем мы простили его, подумал Тони. Подумал. Про себя сказал, а не вслух, хотя очень хотелось вопросить во весь голос. И наверное стоило это сделать, если судить по лицу Кэпа. Стива то есть. Они же были не в режиме Мстителей, и Кэп... чёрт, Стив! Стиву было важно, чтобы они различали, когда он на работе, а когда нет, и вели себя соответственно.  
Локи продолжал свою вдохновенную речь:  
– ... и все, кто одержал такую же победу, должны выпить вместе.  
Локи был ужасно доволен собой, и Тор сиял, как рождественская ёлка.  
Коулсон и К... Стив заговорили одновременно:  
– Тони бросает пить и ему не полезно проводить время среди пьющих.  
– Если смысл в том, чтобы похвастаться победами на сексуальном фронте, то у К... Стива, – Тони порадовался, что не один испытывает проблемы с переключением в режим неформального общения, – изначально невыгодное положение. И он не пьянеет.  
И правда, какой смысл переводить продукт, если эффекта нет?  
Предсказуемо порозовев, Стив собрался возразить, но его перебил Брюс:  
– Я бы тоже воздержался от алкоголя.  
– Давайте просто будем хвастаться любыми победами, – Тор ни на минуту не приглушал своего радостного сияния. Что ли свет погасить? А нет, тогда не будет видно, как краснеет Стив.  
– В холодильнике была комбуча, – вспомнил Стив и, вскочив, убежал. Тони мог бы поручиться, что от его горящих щек в комнате становилось жарко. Отопление тоже стоило прикрутить.  
Стив вернулся на удивление быстро и притащил целую охапку бутылок, коробок и канистр – так и принес их, скопом прижимая к груди. Нет, Тони им не завидовал сокам и... молоку? Их жизнь будет кончена до полуночи, а он ещё поживет и порадуется. Чему-нибудь. Он выхватил бутылку наугад: комбуча с имбирём, вполне подойдет. Стив взял себе скучную без добавок, а Брюс с задумчивым видом изучал бутылку с разрисованной какой-то флорой и пчёлками этикеткой.  
– А как определить победителя? – спросил Стив. Румянец слинял с его щек, и он стал похож на фарфорового пастушка из маминой коллекции фигурок: бело-золотой и недосягаемый.  
– В этой игре нет победителя, – с деланным безразличием пожал плечами Локи.  
Тор с гордостью обвёл их всех взглядом. Похоже, они оба считали, что коллективное мерянье членами просто так, без приза, пойдет команде на пользу.  
У Стива вытянулось лицо. Он что же, всерьёз собирался выиграть?  
– Можно проголосовать, – сказал Тони. – Мы живём в самой демократической стране в мире. Установим временные рамки и в конце голосованием решим, чья победа или победы были самые впечатляющие.  
– Награда – моральное удовлетворение и восхищение проигравших, – Брюс свинтил крышку и принюхался.  
Коулсон налил себе клюквенного сока и откинулся на спинку кресла со стаканом в руке.  
– Я не умер, – сказал он и сделал глоток.  
Тони бы похлопал, но у него были заняты руки.  
– И я нет, – он поднес бутылку к губам – пахло даже приятно.  
Выпили все.  
– Лихое начало, – сказал Локи. Тони видел, что асгардские братцы пили своё: Тор одним глотком втянул в себя содержимое гигантской хрустальной кружки (Тони хотел бы знать, почему в его коллекции до сих пор таких не было), а Локи цедил нечто неизвестное из узкого серебряного кубка.  
Тор отрыгнул и вытер пену со светлой бороды. Тони подумал, подошла бы борода Стиву, и выпал из реальности.  
– Я одержал верх в битве с гигантским чудовищем! – заявил Тор. Стёкла в окнах задрожали, хотя при строительстве Башни Старк Индастриз проводили стресс-испытания с учётом присутствия всех известных науке супергероев на каждом этаже.  
Локи закатил глаза.  
– Не такой уж он был и гигантский.  
– Он опоясывал земной шар!  
– Короче, – процедил Локи. Но кубок не поднял.  
– Внутренняя борьба считается? – поинтересовался Брюс.  
– Думаю, что да, – задумчиво кивнул Стив.  
Тор торжественно выпил из своей хрустальной кружки, а Брюс отхлебнул своё веганское пойло.  
– Что там у тебя? – спросил у него Тони, переваливаясь через колени сидящего рядом Стива, чтобы получше рассмотреть этикетку.  
– Лаванда, – сообщил Брюс. – На удивление, очень вкусно.  
Бёдра Стива в отвратительного кроя слаксах грели Тони бок. Он слегка сместился на диване, чтобы сохранить позицию под капитанским крылом, серьёзно, как человек с таким рычагом может вообще складывать руки, и Тони видел, как Стив вытягивается в струнку перед прыжком с небоскрёба в надежде, что Железный Человек или Тор (спойлер: это всегда Железный Человек и не потому, что Тор безответственно относится к подстраховке) поймают его в воздухе. Серьёзно. Как.  
Стив слегка напрягся, но потом вытянул свободную руку вдоль спинки. Теперь его ладонь касалась плеча Брюса, и это очень странным образом действовало Тони на нервы.  
– Я летал голым, – сообщил он, в основном для того, чтобы отвлечься.  
Стив развернулся всем телом, чтобы бросить на Тони свой запатентованный взгляд: возмущение плюс возмущение один к одному и пару капелек заинтересованности.  
– Как? – спросил он.  
– Конечно, с перчаткой, мой друг. В нашем деле без защиты никуда.  
Локи фыркнул в своё пойло. То, что Одинсоны пили в этот раунд, не удивило, по-моему, даже Капитана Скромность. Брюс присоединился к ним, Фил и Стив очевидно пропускали. Тони сделал один глоток и поморщился. Комбучу всё-таки стоило отнести к запрещённым препаратам.  
– Я научился превращаться в лосося в четырнадцать и провёл в реке три дня, – небрежно обронил Локи.  
Тони в четырнадцать превратился в первокурсника, но жабр и чешуи не отращивал, так что крыть было нечем. Пришлось Локи пить в одиночку, греясь в восхищённом взгляде братца.  
– Твоя очередь, Брюс, – напомнил Фил.  
– Однажды я не превращался сорок четыре дня.  
– Ого! – Стив похлопал Брюса по плечу, и Тони опять нарушил очередь.  
– Я полгода не пил ничего крепче этой вашей веганской дряни, – он отсалютовал бутылкой, и тоже получил капитанское одобрение. Почему-то это нисколько не успокоило его.  
– Я отбил у хулиганов щенка и не давал повалить себя на землю, пока не подоспел Баки, – сообщил Стив с улыбкой.  
Локи опять фыркнул, а Фил сделал такие глаза, что тот щенок позавидовал бы.  
– Сколько тебе было?  
– Одиннадцать. Я не болел в то лето, сил было побольше, чем обычно.  
Тор и Локи, переглянувшись, приложились к своим напиткам. Фил помедлил, но тоже выпил. Тони глотнул комбучи. Невыносимо.  
– Эй, пацифист, давай меняться? – он протянул Брюсу бутылку, но Стив забрал её на полпути и сразу поднес ко рту. Не стоило смотреть, как он касается того места, где недавно были губы Тони, но у всех есть грехи, а Тони никогда и не претендовал на святость.  
– Ни единого теста не писал ниже, чем на А с минусом, – спокойный голос Фила вернул Тони в реальность.  
– О, это про меня, – Брюс ополовинил лавандовую комбучу, пока Тони вспоминал, что ему поставили за то злополучное эссе по "Алой букве", а другой такой бутылки на столе не было. Стив подвинул ему персиковый сок в маленькой коробочке с соломинкой, и Тони автоматически принялся выковыривать её из обертки. Она приятно шуршала. Стив не пил – пялился, как Тони терзает пластиковую шкурку.  
– А ты что же? Я думал, Капитан Америка и в учёбе пример для подрастающего поколения.  
– Я постоянно спорил с учителем истории, – Стив забрал у него соломинку и вернул уже без обертки, разогнутой.  
– У нас нет тестов, только испытания, которые либо проходишь, либо нет, – сказал Локи. Тор кивнул:  
– Я прошёл с первого раза все испытания!  
Выпили все, кроме Стива.  
– Что? Меня взяли в армию только по протекции доктора Эрскина.  
Тони закатил глаза.  
– Мы слышали эту историю уже тысячу раз. Если считать вместе со школьным курсом по истории США, то тысячу пятьсот.  
Стив развёл руками, приятно зацепив волосы Тони.  
– Может быть, я просто хотел пропустить этот раунд.  
– Боишься накидаться комбучей, Кэп?  
Стив показал ровный ряд зубов.  
– Не хочу лишний раз бежать в туалет. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я, Старк.  
В предыдущий раз Тони краснел, когда ему было шестнадцать, и у него попросили документы в баре.  
– Роджерс, – вяло и невпопад отозвался он. Не хватило только пальцы пистолетом сделать.  
Хотелось выпить и совсем даже не комбучи.  
– Я могу отражать гамма-лучи, – сказал неожиданно Брюс.  
– Да ладно? – Тони ушам своим не мог поверить. Это же переворот, это не то что Нобелевская премия, ерунда какая, это возможность совершенно изменить принципы создания биоизоляции, это..  
– Вру, – Брюс засмеялся своим дурацким беззвучным смехом. – Просто хотел разрядить обстановку.  
– Как у вас скучно, – сказал Локи. – Никакой фантазии, одни только узкоспециализированные шутки и жалкие потуги произвести впечатление на окружающих.  
– Я думал, в этом и есть суть этой игры, – пробурчал Тони себе под нос. Стив фыркнул в свою бутылку.  
– Нужно больше драмы, – взмахнул рукой с кубком Локи. – Больше хаоса! Я научу вас, жалкие смертные! И тебя заодно, Тор.  
Локи развёл руками, закрывая собой барную стойку и панорамное окно.  
– Я, – он сделал паузу. – Спал с мужчиной!  
И выпил.  
Тони встряхнул головой.  
– И? Это всё?  
– Разве этого недостаточно? – вздёрнул тонкую бровь Локи.  
– А, ну ладно тогда, – кивнул головой Тони.  
И тоже выпил. За ним, очнувшись, выпили по очереди Тор, Коулсон и Брюс, последний слегка покраснел и улыбнулся, глядя вникуда.  
Краем глаза Тони смотрел за Стивом. Но тот отставил свою комбучу и сложил руки на груди. Вид у него был слегка обиженный.  
– В мое время за такое полагался тюремный срок.  
– Зато теперь тебе ничего не мешает, было бы желание, – минуты не прошло, а Тони уже соскучился по руке Стива на спинке дивана. – Есть у тебя такое желание?  
У Стива сделалось совершенно неописуемое лицо, он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но их приглашенная королева драмы исстрадалась от недостатка внимания:  
– Наш консервативный Капитан в своих желаниях даже себе не признаётся, – сообщил Локи с неприятной улыбкой.  
– Полегче, – сказал Тони. – Я не люблю, когда мои гости обижают моих гостей. А когда моих постояльцев – так особенно.  
– Ты оставляешь это право только за собой, – сказал Локи.  
Тони пожал плечом, тем, что было ближе к Стиву.  
– Да. Потому что я делаю это с любовью. И мои гости, – Тони сжал колено Стива, – это знают. А тебе приходится превращаться в змею, чтобы тебя погладили.  
Локи стиснул зубы, поставил кубок на металлическую ручку кресла с такой силой, что металл треснул.  
– Послушай, Старк-младший...  
– Я участвовал в оргии! – громогласно объявил Тор.  
– Мне кажется, я снова очутился в общежитии университета, – пробурчал Брюс.  
– Оргия – это сколько? – Тони умел распознать оливковую ветвь даже если она была двух метров ростом и с бородой, – уточни параметры, Одинсон.  
– Оргия – это больше трёх, – сообщил Коулсон и, поморщившись, выпил.  
Тони уставился на него.  
– Фил? – спросил он. – Серьёзно?  
– Работа, – сказал Коулсон со слабой улыбкой.  
Тони почувствовал движение под рукой.  
Стив подносил бутылку к губам.  
Тони смотрел, как прозрачное горлышко прижимается к красному рту, как сквозь стекло виднеется бархатная изнанка Стива, открытая и беспомощная перед твёрдым и напористым.  
Что?  
– Что?  
– Что? – спросил Стив невинно.  
Его выдавал едва заметный румянец на скуле, которая светилась розовым практически в дюйме от губ Тони.  
– Ты участвовал в оргии?  
– А что тут такого?  
– Ты участвовал в оргии?! Капитан Невинность и женщины? Много женщин в одном месте? Рядом с тобой? В одной постели?  
– Ну, – сказал Стив, глядя Тони в глаза, – не только в постели.  
Впервые в жизни Тони не знал, что сказать.  
– Ты не выпьешь, Тони? – спросил Брюс.  
– А? Выпить? Да, конечно, – Тони встряхнулся и поймал взгляд Локи, понимающий и острый, – конечно, я выпью.  
– Представил себе? – спросил Локи.  
– Я не художник, у меня плохое воображение. Я думаю о механике процесса.  
– Это на удивление не так сложно.  
– Ну, если ты в процессе можешь превратиться в кого угодно, тогда конечно.  
Локи блеснул зубами.  
– Я помогу твоему бедному воображению. – Локи сложил пальцы в замысловатые фигуры, и вокруг них начал сгущаться зеленый туман. – Мой фо...  
Тони взлетел со своего места раньше, чем Локи договорил, потому что туман вытянулся в похожие на змей полосы и устремился к каждому из них. Тони успевал либо увернуться – и тогда Стиву досталось бы сразу две туманных змеи, либо закрыть Стива и принять магию на реактор. Однажды магия Локи спасовала перед его гением, оставался шанс, что и сейчас наука окажется сильнее.  
Он пришел в себя на диване, в поле зрения расплывались и покачивались встревоженные лица Фила, Стива и Брюса. От окна доносились звуки возни. Тони повернул голову: Тор за шкирку тащил к дивану упирающегося братца.  
– Я порядке, – сказал Тони и нахмурился – голос прозвучал слишком высоко, словно ему снова было двенадцать.  
– Ничего ему не сделается! – пропыхтел отбивающийся Локи.  
– Ты не волнуйся, – Брюс поправил очки и неуверенно улыбнулся, – редкий шанс, Тони, к тому же тебе очень идет.  
Тони потрогал свое лицо – бородка пропала, но рога посреди лба не появилось, уши остались прежнего размера, второй нос не вырос, зубы тоже были на месте. Что же было не так?  
– Он покрасил мне волосы в зеленый? Теперь все лицо зеленое? – голос звенел не только от эмоций.  
– Верни, как было, – грозно сказал Стив, хватая Локи за одежду и встряхивая.  
– Да, верни, как было, Стиву не нравится и мне тоже! – Тони попытался сесть, но потерял равновесие. Левая рука, которой он цеплялся за спинку дивана, соскользнула и упала ему на грудь. Высоко и упруго. Выше и мягче, чем обычно. Тони потрогал и второй рукой. – У меня грудь.  
– И какая красивая! – просиял Тор, не пытаясь оторвать Стива от Локи.  
Ну, на ощупь вроде ничего, признал Тони и обреченно поднял колени. Интуиция подсказывала, что Локи не просто уменьшил его член и яйца, а полностью заменил ему водопровод.  
– Комментировать грудь коллеги это харассмент, Тор, – сказал Фил.  
– Мы не на работе, – возразил Брюс, – к тому же, по-моему, он не в том смысле.  
– Не беспокойся, Фил, наш добрый Брюс прав, я не желаю лечь с другом Тони, хоть он и прекрасен в новом облике.  
– Тони, – сказал Фил устало, Тони слышал эту интонацию у Пеппер, и она не относилась к его любимым, ни в каком из двух возможных тел. – Сядь, пожалуйста, и успокойся.  
– Да, Тони, – сказал Стив, и тут Тони вспомнил, что стало причиной его превращения. Много (много это сколько? Три? Пять? Восемь? Или только две, но зато какие!) пар грудей отвлекли Тони от его собственной пары. Он незаметно пощупал себя под соском, пытаясь понять, что чувствует, и уткнулся во взгляд Стива.  
Чёрт.  
– Теперь я в твоём вкусе, солдат? – промурлыкал он. Новый голос странно дрожал во рту.  
Дрожал, впрочем, не только голос. Тони неожиданно понял, что его колотит. Так бывало, когда он забывал повысить температуру в мастерской или когда кофе в его организме внезапно оказывалось слишком много, и пальцы на металле или тачскрине начинали соскальзывать.  
Стив отпустил несчастного Трикстера и присел перед Тони на корточки, решительно взял его руки в свои. Разница размеров подвесила Тони на несколько секунд.  
– Ты всегда в моём вкусе, Тони.  
– Что и требовалось доказать, – сказал Локи довольно.  
– Ты затеял всё это только для того, чтобы... – начал Тор, но Локи его перебил.  
– Ни в коем случае! Ты меня за кого принимаешь? За хорошего бога?  
Тони перестал их слушать. Перед ним был Стив, идеальный, светящийся надеждой – и такой большой.  
Тони протянул руку и потрогал.  
– Как твои сиськи всё равно больше моих? – спросил он.  
– Я пойду, пожалуй, – сказал Брюс, снимая очки. – Мне срочно нужно. Отсюда.  
– Это всего лишь препарат из пробирки, – сказал Стив с улыбкой. Ладони Тони он не отпускал.  
– Пфф, – сказал Тони. – А мои – всего лишь истерический припадок европейского божка. Мы достойны друг друга.  
– Достойны, – повторил Стив.  
– Давай, – начал Тони, чувствуя, как теплеет в груди и где-то ниже, было странно и очень интересно. – Давай вместо лаборатории пойдём в мою спальню. И ты мне расскажешь всё про свои оргии.  
– Оргию, – уточнил Стив. – В единственном числе.  
***  
Достать чулки было невозможно, но Барбаре иногда перепадало. Джим, с которым она встречалась пару раз в месяц, если совпадали графики, выкапывал неизвестно откуда – сероватого оттенка и не очень качественные, но хоть что-то. У остальных девочек и таких не было, они рисовали себе стрелки на ногах и завидовали Барбаре лютой завистью. Барбаре, честно говоря, было наплевать. Не у всех танцовщиц имелись ухажёры, как бы они ни старались, а у Барбары было целых два. Джим, тыловик, постарше, с тонкой линией усов над блестящими губами и солидным кошельком. В кровати он был так себе, вечно торопился и неумело прятал обручальное кольцо, как будто Барбаре было до этого какое-то дело. Но кошелёк был солидный. И чулки. Чулки в их с Джимом отношениях играли основную роль.  
И ещё был Чарли. Ммм. Чарли, во-первых, был писаным красавчиком: блондинистые кудри, улыбка как у Уильяма Холдена, васильковые глаза. Во-вторых, он был лётчиком! От его парадной формы Барбару бросало в дрожь, а о боевой кожаной куртке она даже не могла думать без того, чтобы не тянуло в животе.  
С Чарли она встречалась ещё реже, чем с Джимом, сначала она колесила по всей стране, а потом и его передислоцировали в Европу, но этих редких дней Барбара ждала больше, чем дней зарплаты.  
Чарли был самым красивым мужчиной в её жизни.  
До тех пор пока в их труппе не появился новенький.  
Он тоже носил кожанку и такую форму, что слюнки текли, но главное было – что под ними. Расстарался боженька, спасибо ему за неустанную заботу. Барбара решила слопать этот эклерчик, отвести душу после скучной возни с Джимом, а если получится, то и вовсе прибрать к рукам, пока другие не опомнились.  
Обычно ей хватало улыбнуться и бедрами покачать, даже без разговоров, по взгляду понимали, что пора переходить к десерту, а Стив только хлопал своими ресницами, за которые и удавить кого-нибудь было не жаль, и хмурился. Бабз решила, что он туповат, и усилила натиск.  
Разъяснилось всё в Майами, где Стив первый раз поднимал их на мотоцикле. Они репетировали трюк круглые сутки, особенно весело было в дороге: на остановках в пыльных, но миленьких забегаловках, на парковках Стив вытаскивал из фургона патриотично выкрашенный мотоцикл, и Бабз на правах солистки усаживалась на самое удобное и заодно самое видное место. Устраивалась она так, чтобы Стив не пропустил ничего интересного. И этот олух, вместо того, чтобы взяться за щиколотку или уже наконец за что-то более существенное, краснел и отводил взгляд!  
Бабз уже казалось, что за спиной над ней смеются эти змеи, её товарки.  
– Стив, – сказала она в Майами, перед самым выходом на сцену, уже накрашенная и налакированная, за минуту до того, как мудрёный механизм должен был вытащить их из гигантской шляпы, как фокусник кролика, – Стив. Неужели я тебе не нравлюсь?  
Ну точно с какой-то отдаленной фермы, думала Бабз, глядя на неровный румянец. Может даже беглый амиш. От этой мысли у Бабз забилось сердечко. Красивый, сильный, ещё и неразвёрнутая конфетка.  
– П-почему же? Очень нравишься, Бабз, – запнулся Стив.  
– Почему же ты не зовёшь меня погулять? – надутые губки, сочно намазанные кармином, ещё никогда не подводили Бабз.  
– Погулять?  
– Например, в кино. Пойдём сегодня в кино после концерта? – Бабз прижалась голым бедром (в тот раз с чулками не повезло, хотя это ещё как сказать) к мощному бедру Стива. Покрутиться с ним под одеялом хотелось до жути.  
– Эээ. Конечно. Это будет честь для меня.  
Бабз закатила глаза и, встав на цыпочки, чмокнула Стива в щёку, оставив на идеальной скуле след помады.  
Мой, сообщал этот след всем остальным вертихвосткам.  
Кино Бабз не интересовало анисколечки, "Пункт назначения – Токио" она смотрела трижды, с Джимом, с Чарли и в редкий выходной, когда Кэрол потащила их праздновать свой день рождения – на фильмы и потом в боулинг. Но Стив отличнейше скрашивал скуку, подкармливал Бабз попкорном и интересовался, не мёрзнет ли она. Бабз уже поняла, на какой лошадке подъезжать к этому чуду природы, поэтому она захлопала тяжеленными ресницами и призналась, что окоченела. На улице был июль, но кто ж это помнил.  
Стив обхватил её плечо своей лапищей, на удивление лёгкой, потёр и забрал руку.  
Бабз хотелось вскочить и заверещать на весь зал, но она недаром стояла в первой линии кордебалета и могла держать лицо и махать ногами, даже когда с неё слетала юбка или ещё что похуже. Поэтому она только вдохнула на все лёгкие и повернулась к своему недоумку-кавалеру.  
– Стив, дорогуша, – прошептала она, – может быть, ты из этих? Из фей? И тебя не интересуют девушки?  
Стив подобрался весь, сжался своим роскошным телом, Бабз затрепетала в предвкушении.  
– Очень даже интересуют, – сказал Стив и поцеловал её.  
Целовался он отвратительно. Явно впервые, неумело, напористо, одновременно слишком активно и несмело, если такое было возможно. Бабз потерпела с секунду и взяла инициативу на себя.  
А вот учился Стив быстро, пару движений языком, одно нажатие, и он уже подхватывал и повторял, прижимая Бабз к своей груди размером с танк. Бабз не сдержала стон, и тут на них начали шикать с задних рядов, проклятые безбожники.  
– Пойдём отсюда, – прошептала Бабз.  
– А как же фильм? – сказал Стив, но пошёл покорно, как бычок на убой.  
Бабз пообещала себе вымотать его так, чтобы он не мог говорить ближайшие три дня. Ему и не нужно было.  
В номере придорожного мотеля стояла темень, что было Бабз на руку. Она догадалась, что Стив не видел голых девушек даже на фотокарточках и потому сравнивать ему было не с кем, но плохое освещение скрывало кое-какие недостатки фигуры, и можно было не втягивать живот, а расслабиться и получить удовольствие.  
Бабз раздевалась медленно, играя бёдрами и бросая горячие взгляды. Стив стоял столбом у двери, но Бабз видела: стриптиз работал на ура. Коричневые форменные брюки натянулись спереди самым многообещающим образом.  
– Иди-ка сюда, жеребец, – зашептала Бабз, расстёгивая лифчик. Чарли любил раздевать её, но со Стивом Бабз взяла на себя все обязанности.  
Стив сглотнул заметно и сделал крохотный шажок навстречу. Бабз чувствовала себя укротительницей львов из цирка.  
Зверь ей попался пугливый, но роскошный.  
Она подошла к нему вплотную, прижалась и потёрлась бесстыдно, Стив, благослови его господь, обхватил её талию и взялся целовать, уже лучше, чем в кино, но ещё слюняво.  
– Не спеши, – сказала Бабз, глядя в распахнутые небесно-голубые глаза. – Не гони, красавчик. Сейчас мы с тобой развлечёмся, как следует.  
Бабз не понимала, как никто до неё не захомутал такое сокровище. Под рукой его член подрагивал и рос, хотя куда уже больше. Бабз представила себе, что через пять минут она оседлает его, и между ног стало мокро.  
Она потянула Стива на кровать, эффектно упала спиной вниз и приготовилась ловить все двести двадцать фунтов, но Стив опустился на локти аккуратно.  
Он по-прежнему смотрел только Бабз в глаза.  
– Дорогуша, – протянула Бабз, поглаживая мощные предплечья, – ты уже завалил меня в койку. Можешь смотреть. И не только.  
По опыту Бабз мужчинам не надо было повторять такое дважды – некоторым даже и первого приглашения не требовалось, но с такими Бабз справлялась по науке Дэвида, старшего брата, таскавшего тюки с сеном на ферме. Те же, кто добирался с ней до постели, умели всё делать сами, зачастую – вовсе не то, что нравилось Бабз. Но такие уж были мужчины, что с них взять: нетерпеливые и самоуверенные. Бабз не раз и не два дожидалась, пока кавалер не засыпал, и тогда доводила дело до приятного конца с помощью пальцев и воспоминаний о Чарли, с которым она всегда успевала.  
Но Бабз хотелось хоть разочек в жизни встретить парня, который поинтересуется, успела ли она, помочь ли ей и что для этого нужно сделать.  
И тут в её жизни появился Стив.  
– Ты не против? – спросил Стив, кладя свою лапищу Барбз на щёку – закрыл пол-головы.  
– Совершенно, – проворковала Бабз.  
Он двигался не очень уверенно, сначала потрогал пальцами самый верх груди, место, которое он видел сто раз, и за кулисами, и на сцене. Но его пальцы двигались так осторожно, будто Бабз была потиром, а не простой девушкой из кордебалета.  
Его благоговение заводило куда больше, чем любое "о, да, детка, как же ты хороша", по скорому и насухо. Бабз чувствовала, как между ног волнами становится всё мокрее и мокрее. Она забросила ногу на его шикарный зад и прижала к себе. Твёрдый член толкнулся в лобок, и Бабз застонала.  
Оказалось – напрасно.  
– Тебе больно?  
– Да. Ты мне кость сломал.  
Стив поджал губы – всё его лицо пылало, но взгляд был твёрдый, "мне не до шуток, Карен", назвала его однажды метко концертмейстер Карен.  
– Бабз. Может, я никогда не занимался любовью с барышнями, но знаю, на что способно моё тело.  
Бабз захихикала во влажное от пота лицо. Под щекой вспыхнуло: Стив краснел всем телом.  
– Прозвучало не очень, да?  
– Очень даже. Ты не останавливайся.  
– А ты подскажешь, что делать, чтобы тебе было хорошо? – спросил Стив.  
Теперь Бабз положила руку ему на ладонь, любуясь своими алыми ногтями на его розоватой коже.  
– Милый. Ты не представляешь, как приятно это слышать. Конечно, подскажу.  
Бабз начала с его рук, показывая, как лучше касаться её груди, как поглаживать сосок большим пальцем и проводить едва ощутимо под окружием. Демонстрируя, что живот тоже любит, когда ему уделяют внимание, первый раз в жизни Бабз не стеснялась лишних килограммов вокруг талии.  
Когда пальцы Стива доползли до влажных кучеряшек, он кончил первый раз – удивлённо распахнув глаза. Белая густая сперма вымазала ему руки.  
Бабз успела даже расстроиться. Стив оказался не лучше прочих ее парней, даже Чарли, который, кончив, чмокал её в лобик и отворачивался к стенке носом.  
Но Стив не сбавил оборотов, будто и не заметил этой незначительной мелочи. Только замер на секунду и шумно вдохнул.  
– Можно – так?  
И коснулся указательным пальцем там, где Бабз пульсировала.  
– Дааа, – выдохнула она. – О, да.  
– Я правильно делаю?  
Она положила свои пальцы сверху для контроля, подсказывая, где можно нажать, а где стоит придержать силу.  
– Это ведь как член. Только маленький. Тебе же не нравится, когда я делаю так? – и Бабз провела большим пальцем по оголённой головке.  
Стив выгнулся всем телом, пряча самое дорогое от жестоких пальцев Бабз.  
– Не нравится, – признал он.  
– Вот и славно. Поэтому давай не будем.  
Стив был способным учеником. Сначала он слушался наставлений Бабз, а потом уже и самостоятельно справлялся. Бабз не зарывала глаза до последнего, любуясь разгоряченным Стивом, красивым, словно, словно Капитан Америка с постеров, только живым, с блестящими глазами, приоткрытым ртом и солидным стояком. Его член ни на секунду не обмяк, как будто он и не спускал, и Бабз с первым спазмом жадно потянулась к нему, вымазанному в сперме, твёрдому и тоже прекрасному.  
– Моё, – застонала она, сжалась сама и сжала Стива, кончая.  
Когда она чуть пришла в себя, он лежал между её ног, приподнявшись на локтях.  
– Всё хорошо? – обеспокоенно спросил Сив.  
– Лучше не бывает, – первый раз в жизни не соврала она и, улыбаясь, потянула его на себя.  
– Давай. Сейчас будет приятнее всего. Попробуй, какая я там мягкая.  
Стив скривился, будто у него зуб заболел.  
– Можно я. Не буду пробовать. Можно сразу?  
Бабз радостно засмеялась. Какой же он, как щеночек маленький.  
– Конечно, можно, мой хороший. Давай.  
Стив благодарно полез целоваться, разомлевшая Бабз поймала его ладонью на щеке.  
– Не мешкай. Пока я не уснула.  
Она взялась за член у основания, погладила им себя, отчего захотелось пойти на второй заход, чтобы медленно, жарко и громко.  
Стив застонал сквозь сцепленные зубы.  
– Бабз.  
– Можно, милый.  
Он вошёл сразу весь, и Бабз была безумно рада, что успела кончить перед этим. Член Стива казался внутри огромным, сквозь липкую пелену удовольствия она заставила себя расслабиться. Стив, хороший мальчик, замер, хотя, подозревала Бабз, не из благих побуждений, а чтобы не кончить сразу.  
Она чуть поёрзала, привыкая к заполненности в себе, расставила ноги шире, прижала колени к его бокам. Приподнялась, чтобы прижаться грудью к груди, разогреть Стива ещё больше. Пусть его первый раз будет запоминающимся.  
– В атаку, солдат, – прошептала она в мокрую от пота шею.  
Стив фыркнул и задвигался, чётко и размеренно, явно придерживая свою силу. Бабз готова была расцеловать его за это.  
– Ты самый лучший, – сказала она честно. – Самый лучший в мире, Стив.  
Он вспыхнул заново, до груди, до того места, где на его костюме белела звезда. Бабз положила ладонь между его шикарными сиськами.  
Стив набирал скорость, как поезд, с его лба на щёки Бабз капал пот. Она двигалась навстречу, тёрлась о его лобок. От движения, от того, как Стив нажимал внутри и держал снаружи, она текла всё сильнее, постепенно сжимаясь вокруг него. Каждый выдох Стива становился всё громче, превращался в рык, Бабз чувствовала, что он до сих пор сдерживается, и это её устраивало. Большего напора она бы не выдержала.  
Тут он освободил одну руку и засунул ладонь между ними, нажимая именно так, как она его учила, самым лучшим образом.  
– Давай, ты должна успеть, – приказал он удивительно твёрдым голосом, и Бабз не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как послушаться.  
Она не сдерживалась, и Стив тоже оказался шумным, его низкий мучительный стон пробрал Бабз до позвонков.  
Через минутку Стив привстал, чтобы достать член, но Бабз придержала его рукой на спине.  
– Останься, – сказала она.  
– Хорошо? – спросил Стив. В его голосе не было ни ноты самодовольства.  
– Очень, – призналась Бабз сквозь улыбку. – Сейчас я наберусь чуток сил и продолжим. А пока останься.  
– Как скажешь, – согласился Стив.  
Всё же сокровище ей досталось. Бесценное.  
*  
Мама говорила, что от ума в ее младенческих глазках аж не по себе делалось, и в школе она получала только хорошие оценки, и на её счету не имелось ни единой детской глупости. В общем, Люси никогда дурой не была, и начинать не собиралась. Поэтому она дождалась, пока Барбара, Кэрол и Нэнси наиграются с их новым приобретением. Во-первых, девочкам нужно было выпустить пар, а во-вторых, Стив каменел от смущения даже в тех местах, где излишняя твердость ни к чему. Пройдя азы с Бабз и Кэрол, он не перестал мило краснеть, но больше не застывал, как изваяние, стоило ему подмигнуть или попросить подать лифчик. После Нэнси он расхрабрился настолько, что и сам его подавал, без подсказок. А ещё научился изображать до того натуральные швы, что даже вблизи можно было принять нарисованные чулки за настоящие. И руки у него были чудесные. Тёплые, большие и бережные, они очень нравились Люси, даже, пожалуй, сильнее, чем его другая тёплая и бережная часть. На вкус Люси эта часть была слишком большая, и хоть девочки нахваливали её в один голос, у Люси внутри неприятно сжималось при мысли о том, чтобы залезть на эту штуку. К тому же губы у Стива были тоже ничего, и брился он тщательно – то, что нужно, если хочешь сесть мужику на лицо.  
Люси решила не усложнять: Стив теперь понимал, что от него требуется, с полувзгляда. Да и девочек не проведешь. Вот она и воспользовалась тем, что Рита убежала на танцы – мало ей, можно подумать, – и затащила к себе Стива. Привела за руку, обмирая от предвкушения, толкнула к кровати.  
– Что, даже погулять не сходим?  
Люси посмотрела на него: вроде бы не напрягся, а наоборот даже, ноги расставил, чтобы ей удобно было между колен встать, притянул за талию. В брюках ему стало заметно теснее. Ох, и быстрый!  
– А зачем терять время, если и ты и я знаем, как закончится прогулка?  
Люси сняла с него галстук и начала расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, не стремясь превратить это в любовную игру. Ей давно хотелось так, что пальцы дрожали, а ему, если верить Бабз и Нэнси и собственным глазам, хватало сущих крох, чтобы прийти в готовность.  
– Не могу позволить себе быть настолько самонадеянным, – Стив сдвинул колени, придерживая её ногами, и мягко убрал её руки, чтобы самому снять рубашку. Он глянул из-под нижнего края и закусил губу, наткнувшись на взгляд Люси. Наверное, слишком жадный. Ничего, пусть привыкает. Может, там, где он жил раньше, его статям и не отдавали должное, теперь ситуация изменилась. Люси бы побилась об заклад, что и Джуди, и Тина, и Мэри, да все, кроме разве что Риты, которая хочет замуж, прискакали бы по щелчку пальцев. Но глупо же спорить, и совсем беспросветных дурочек среди них не водилось.  
– И майку снимай. Всё снимай.  
Ох, и голос тоже дрожал.  
Стив кивнул. Он извернулся и как-то сразу оказался не только без майки, но и без штанов, и трусы его съехали очень низко, открывая вид на живот в светлых волосах и… чертову дубину. Люси зажмурилась.  
– Это нам сегодня не понадобится, – поспешила сообщить она, едва разлепила веки. Стив хлопнул ресницами, приподнял брови.  
– Что не понадобится?  
Вот прямо хоть пиши картину маслом под названием "Недоумение": до сих пор невинные глаза, губы кружочком и лоб гармошкой, только член выбивался из темы. Люси ткнула пальцем в торчащую из-под резинки головку. Она пылала тем же розовым, что его губы, и смотрелась красиво. С прозрачной капелькой. Нет, опомнилась Люси, нет, нет и ещё раз нет! Она не станет менять план, едва приступив к его воплощению. Пока она боролась с собой, Стив сообразил, что она имела в виду. Недоумение преобразовалось в любопытство. Он раскраснелся и заблестел глазами. Неужели знал, чего она от него хочет?  
– А как тогда?  
Не знал.  
– Я покажу.  
Она задрала юбку и начала снимать чулки, быстро, потому что не терпелось, но осторожно, чтобы не порвать – остались последние целые. Стив ей, конечно, нарисует, если попросить, да и сама она справится отлично, а вот лишиться последней шёлковой пары из-за того, что руки подвели, было бы просто стыдно. Она бы перестала себя уважать.  
– Можно я помогу? – спросил Стив, садясь на кровати. Он подтянул трусы и как-то так в них устроил свою дубину, что она не лезла наружу, а только упиралась мокрым концом в ткань, оставляя растущее пятно. Почему-то у Стива это пятно не раздражало, как у других мужчин. Стиву можно, с некоторым удивлением поняла Люси, и посмотрела на него с новым интересом. Он не лез к ней руками, не проявлял нетерпения, и в то же время она ни чуточки не сомневалась, что ему непросто сдерживаться. Наверное, плечи его выдавали, и то, как ходил на крепкой шее кадык.  
– Нет, я сама.  
Люси скинула юбку, расстегнула верхние пуговицы на блузке и сняла её через голову, избавилась от сорочки и лифчика. Кожа тут же взялась мурашками от прохладного воздуха в комнате и внимательного взгляда Стива. Люси улыбнулась ему, сняла намокшие внизу трусы и развернулась спиной, чтобы наклониться и собрать с пола их со Стивом одежду. Пришлось бороться с собой, чтобы не схватить всё комом и не бросить на стул или даже на стол, но Стив должен был хорошенько рассмотреть её, и начинать было лучше хоть с какого-то расстояния. Она не удержалась и выглянула из-за собственной ноги: лицо у Стива было потрясенное и красное, как первая летняя клубничка. Пока всё шло просто отлично.  
Через минуту она уже лежала на спине, прижав колени к груди так, чтобы сиськи не мешались, и за запястье направляла Стивовы пальцы ему же в по-прежнему приоткрытый рот. Он часто сглатывал, но слюны было маловато.  
– Давай, ну, – подбодрила его Люси, – пусти слюнку.  
Стив сделал большие глаза и улыбнулся криво.  
– Вот пойми вас. Одна говорит подобрать слюни, другая… ой, прости, пожалуйста.  
Люси засмеялась.  
– Не за что просить прощения, милый. Уж я-то знаю, кто и сколько раз наложил на тебя руки. Не волнуйся, тебя не обманывали. Для поцелуев и правда лучше обойтись без пузырей, а вот сейчас надо бы повлажней, – она подтолкнула его руку, и пальцы въехали наконец между ярких губ. – Ты красивый.  
Стив покраснел ещё сильнее, вытянул пальцы изо рта – блестящие, скользкие, и сказал:  
– Это ты красивая. Ты просто не представляешь, какая.  
Было приятно, но Люси хотелось не безыскусных комплиментов. Она положила руку Стива себе между ног и вздрогнула оттого, какая она была теплая и большая.  
– Потрогай, не бойся. Я же вижу, тебе интересно. Мне приятно, только не забывай облизывать пальцы.  
Стив посмотрел ей в глаза. Он дышал ровно, не дергался, не стремился навалиться и вставить ей, только пламенел щеками и зрачки у него съели всю невинную голубизну.  
– Так мне, может, не пальцы лизать?  
Люси запрокинула голову и засмеялась.  
Конечно, сразу пустить в ход язык он не осмелился: водил пальцами, растопырил здоровую свою пятерню по животу, упершись основанием ладони в лобок, и притерся запястьем. На миг показалось, что она чувствует упругое биение его пульса, но это, должно быть, у нее самой сжималось и трепетало от предвкушения. Стив не подведёт, она не сомневалась. И он не подвёл.  
Он быстро обнаружил нужное место, по одному лишь дыханию догадался, что сдвигаться оттуда не стоит, а потом сел, блестя глазами и губами, и спросил, можно ли ему снять трусы, потому что они, видите ли, отвлекают.  
– От чего? – не удержалась Люси, и Стив, конечно, ничего ей не ответил, только нахмурился. Он был забавный и милый и очень старался, и она помогла ему снять трусы, даже подула на покрасневший обиженный член. – Ложись теперь ты на спину.  
Она подпихнула ему под голову подушку и села на твёрдый живот повыше пупка. У Стива дёрнулись бедра, отчего член приятно проехался по пояснице. Люси немного качнулась назад, чтобы порадовать его и себя. Она уже настолько вымокла, что легко доскользила Стиву до шеи. Когда до его губ осталось не больше пары дюймов, она остановилась, давая ему возможность сказать что-нибудь, но Стив лишь облизнулся. От голубого цвета в его глазах осталось лишь узкое кольцо, ноздри раздувались и опадали в завораживающем ритме, а сердце гулко стукалось ей в правую ляжку.  
– Удобно тебе?  
Стив на секунду зажмурился и, открыв глаза, высунул язык, да так далеко, что достал до неё. Короткое горячее прикосновение было как обещание, долгожданное и желанное. Он погладил её по ногам и сунул руки себе под голову. Люси решила, что он идеален. До него ни один не удержался от того, чтобы похватать её за грудь.  
Люси качнулась вперед, и у Стива в момент выросли усы – слишком тёмные в сравнении с пшеничной чёлкой и бровями, кудрявые и жёсткие. Они не шли ему совершенно, но Люси очень понравилось то, как они смотрятся у него под носом. Ощущение в голове оказалось сильнее, чем там, где он касался её губами. Она замерла, пытаясь понять, что сделала неправильно. Стив убрал руки из-за головы и медленно положил ей на бедра, немного отодвинул её от себя – самую малость, она по-прежнему чувствовала на себе его дыхание.  
– Тебе же неудобно, – проговорил он, нахмурившись. Наверное, волосы щекотали ему губы. – Надо лечь подальше от стены.  
Люси нравилось держаться за изголовье! Но у неё и правда слишком напрягались живот и поясница, и колени приходилось расставлять слишком широко, к тому же Стив давил на них своими плечищами. Сейчас она терпела неудобства без особых проблем, а вот минут через пять стало бы тяжко. Он скажет лечь на спину, подумала она недовольно, но всё же смирилась и начала отползать, всем весом съезжая по груди Стива к его животу в буграх мышц. В спину снова уперся член. Ощущения захватили Люси на пару секунд, но они и в подметки не годились тому, что она могла бы получить, если бы всё и дальше шло по её плану.  
Придерживая её на себе, Стив сполз ближе к середине кровати, согнул ноги. Оттого как он двигался, Люси ёрзала по мускулистому животу, коротко вздрагивая. Даже если придется опять лечь на спину, она запомнит, как хорошо это начиналось.  
– Может, попробуешь встать на колени прямо здесь, – полыхая, как заря, Стив похлопал по простыне возле своих ушей, – а ноги положишь мне на грудь?  
– Ты не дотянешься, – с сомнением проговорила Люси. Под ней уже скопилось маленькое озерцо, и по копчику Стивова дубина осторожно растирала липкую каплю.  
Стив на ощупь помял подушку и сунул себе под голову, покачал головой, покивал.  
– Нормально, – он улыбнулся и медленно, не поднимая, потянул Люси к своему лицу. – Давай, мне кажется, получится здорово.  
Разместившись, как предложил Стив, Люси испытала странное чувство. Жадное нетерпение никуда не делось, по коже пробегала дрожь ожидания и оттого, как от дыхания Стива вставали дыбом волосы, но дело было в другом. Её частенько мёрзнущие во время подобных занятий ступни лежали на его груди, тёплой настолько, что напрашивалась мысль о горячке, и он прикрывал их ладонями, тоже слишком тёплыми, чтобы не обращать внимания. Не хватал, не мял, не щекотал и не гладил, просто придерживал, едва касаясь. Впервые в жизни Люси поняла, почему люди влюбляются, а ведь они ещё даже толком не начали.  
Она села ниже и наклонилась, вперёд, чтобы держаться за изголовье, и, чёрт возьми, Стив был тысячу раз прав, так было гораздо лучше. Так она могла, не напрягаясь, тереться о его губы, а Стиву хватало места, чтобы свободно двигать языком, и, видит бог, он сам догадался, как быть с зубами. Её ничего не отвлекало от скольжения его языка, от того, какие у него твёрдые и ласковые губы, как ровные, словно под метроном, выдохи билисья в лобок и стекали по сторонам куда-то назад и вниз. Стив не сводил с неё потемневших глаз, выплясывая языком чечётку, и мелко вздёргивал бедра, будто трахал сидящую у него на бедрах невидимку. Люси вдруг представила её в виде второй себя, только от души наслаждающейся давлением и ходом его члена внутри, увидела у себя в голове, как танцуют её красные от прилившей крови соски, и как её выгибает от удовольствия. Ох, как хорошо это было! Так хорошо, что жар между ног умножился на воображаемый и стал слишком сильным, чтобы терпеть молча. Он разливался по телу, доставал всё выше и выше, пока не накрыл её с головой, и Люси не пришлось замычать и закрыть глаза.  
Когда она очухалась – с подушкой под щекой и укрытая одеялом, полностью одетый Стив сидел в изножье и рисовал в своём блокноте. Тело было тяжёлым и легким одновременно, как будто она была и не была, в голове стояла прекрасная тишина. Люси толкнула Стива ногой – он поймал, прижал на миг к груди и отпустил с улыбкой.  
– Иди, я спать буду, – буркнула Люси, засмущавшись. Она ненавидела то, что неизбежно приходило потом. Ей всё это казалось ненужным и лишним и потому неловким. Даже те мужики, кто просто хотел спустить, зачем-то изображали чёрт-те что, чем портили ту немудрёную радость, что могли ей принести. Если могли.  
Стив просто закрыл блокнот, улыбнулся, сверкнув глазами, и ушел.  
*  
Рита всегда считала себя прагматичной. Она мечтала выйти замуж не ради денег, детей или положения в обществе. Рита планировала, что замужество принесёт ей в первую очередь спокойствие. В её представлении брак выглядел как обед двух приятных уравновешенных людей в сдержанно, но дорого обставленной гостиной, за небольшим столом, не слишком близко друг от друга, но и не слишком далеко. Лёгкая беседа, возможно, вино, отдельные спальни с дверью между ними. Никаких детей, собака вероятно, но небольшая. Общие интересы. Книги и прогулки верхом. Может быть, поло или охота.  
Конечно, Рита знала, что у мужчин есть потребности. Она и сама не относилась к тому виду закомплексованных девиц, которые берегут себя до брака. Отец Риты торговал лошадьми, и Рита не видела ни разу, чтобы покупатель платил деньги, не прокатившись на животном хотя бы раз.  
И потом, Рите хотелось понять, что же такого находят в сексе её подруги. Поклонников у танцовщиц хватало с головой, именно ради них Рита и пошла танцевать, а ещё для того, чтобы не сидеть дома, где уже третья молодая жена отца была снова беременна уже, казалось, сотым ребёнком, Рита сбилась со счёту, сколько у неё было братьев и сестёр, сколько младенцев разного возраста ползало по дому, пуская слюни, или ковыляло по дорогим коврам её матери, пачкая их едой, соплями или жидким невымываемым дерьмом, сколько их орало, плакало, дралось, пугало своими припадками лошадей на конюшне, требовало внимания от Риты, сколько этих едва вышедших из детской отцовских жён требовали от Риты сочувствия, помощи, подсказки и денег, всегда – денег, платьев, лент, шляпок, чулок, маминых драгоценностей и – самое ужасное – любви.  
В Рите не было любви. Но у неё было здоровое любопытство и самолюбие. Ей нравилось внимание кавалеров, цветы, записочки, подарки, трогательно дешёвые и безыскусные побрякушки от солдат, кричаще дорогие – от банкиров и промышленников. Однажды ей принесли украшение от самого Старка: изысканная коробочка, а в ней – золотой с перламутровой инкрустацией портсигар. Рита держалась за подарок до последнего, а потом выменяла в его в Англии на трёх свежеубитых гусей и баночку крема для рук. Гусей они с девочками тогда знатно приготовили: с репой, накопанной в огороде разбомбленого коттеджа, и сливами из соседнего сада.  
Несмотря на своё обаяние и состояние Старк Риту не интересовал. Он был женат. Риту отвращали мысли о разводе, бывших жёнах, требованиях и истериках. Её брак будет честным и чистым, от начала и до самого конца.  
Среди поклонников потенциальных мужей хватало и без сверкающего Ховарда. Курт Мартин, сын Питера Мартина, хозяина консервных заводов в Чикаго, высокий, худощавый и застенчивый. Рита всегда могла положиться на его внимание, ненавязчивое, но постоянное. Главным его достоинством был темперамент в постели, такой же, как и его характер: неторопливый, но настойчивый. Рите почти нравился секс с ним. Курт явно не готов был сделать Рите предложение, но эта преграда была легко устранима.  
Был ещё Мейсон, Мейсон Бирн, оружейник. Он был постарше, но вдовец и без детей, роскошный мужчина, богатый как Рокфеллер. У него были свои недостатки, но у кого их не было. Разве что в постели он был грубоват и навязчив, и это отвращало Риту, сколько бы она себя ни уговаривала и ни рассматривала, когда выпадала возможность, окна не кваритры даже, а особняка на Пятой Авеню.  
Рита маялась между двумя основными претендентами на свой безымянный палец. Она поставила себе крайний срок – Рождество, перед отъездом в зимнее турне. Рита любила свою работу, которую разъярённый отец в письмах называл дрыганьем ногами, чтобы не называть другими, менее приличными словами. Она любила и нагрузку, и усталость мышц, ночи с иголкой в зубах, вечный голод и лёгкое опьянение, шепот древесной пыли под каблуками, тяжёлый запах кулис, нервы и страхи, таблетки от бессонницы и от сна, треск лопнувших от напряжения ламп, свист и жадные выкрики из безликих залов, эйфорию, что медленно превращается в боль и пустоту холодных гостиничных номеров. Любила своих подруг по сцене: мелочных, добрых, циничных хитрюг из Бруклина и простодушных крестьянских гусынь из Монтаны, светленьких и тёмненьких, истощённых диетами и слишком широких в бёдрах, высоких и низких, смелых, злых, плачущих от счастья над весточкой из дома или от боли в полной крови ванной, безмозглых и бесстрашных – девочек из кордебалета. Но жить с ними всю жизнь Рита не могла.  
Поэтому она думала, крутила в голове так и сяк, ждала Рождества со страхом и предвкушением.  
А в ноябре появился Стив.  
Сначала Рите не было никакого дела до Стива. Он существовал для неё только в виде реквизита: большая подпорка под мотоцикл с Бабз, Люси и Кэрол. В день, когда Стива представили труппе Рита решила было, что он из друзей Дороти, настолько отполированный и ухоженный. Но едва стоило ему открыть рот и первый раз запнуться, Рита отбросила своё предположение. Ни один гомосексуал так не краснел и не стеснялся при виде десятка полуодетых женщин. Да он просто жиголо, ищущий лёгкого доступа к удовольствиям, ещё и уклонист, презрительно решила Рита и приготовилась к неизбежным слезам, замазанным синякам на видных местах, дракам с вырыванием волос и прочим прелестям лисы в курятнике.  
К её удивлению, ничего этого не случилось. Стив был необычайно вежлив, помогал на каждом шагу, не гнушался даже шитья и готовки, рисовал стрелки на икрах и веках лучше любой танцовщицы и ни разу не позволил себе скабрезной шуточки, похлопывания по заду или будто бы случайных прикосновений к ногам, груди или между ног. Он, конечно же, пошёл по рукам, Рита сама несколько раз заставала его в коридоре гостиницы, у дверей чьей-то комнаты, с ботинками в руках, разогретого и растрёпанного. Он всегда краснел ещё больше, вытягивался по стойке смирно и говорил хрипло: "Мисс". Рите хотелось похлопать его по холке и вручить морковку. На сцене он был красив до безобразия, но в такие моменты Рите он нравился почему-то больше. Стив в коридоре был мягче, живее, более настоящий, что ли. Рита изменила свой график, стала меньше спать, спускалась курить в бар, чтобы лишний раз пройтись по коридору и поймать этого хитрого белоголового лиса. Ей ещё не хотелось очутиться с ним в одной постели: судя по блестящим глазам и рассеянным улыбкам девочек, аппетит Стива был для Риты слишком велик. Однако ей нравилось ловить его на горячем, смотреть, как он теряется на мгновение, слышать его тайный голос, которым он только что шептал или даже кричал в экстазе.  
Где-то после Нового Года Рита поняла, что у неё проблемы. Она забыла про свой крайний срок, похудела и стала выкуривать на полпачки больше обычного.  
Тогда она решила, что нужно переспать со Стивом один раз. Она знала своё прохладное отношение к постельным играм и была уверена, что её отворотит от плечистого красавца, как только он начнёт потно возиться у неё между ног.  
Секс и правда был ужасным. Ужасным, потому что Стив остановился во время первого поцелуя, нахмурился и спросил:  
– Тебе не хочется?  
В его голосе не было укора, раздражения или обиды. Он действительно хотел знать, хочет его Рита или нет.  
К своему ужасу она разрыдалась.  
– Прости! Прости. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, – говорила она, пытаясь спрятать лицо за рукавом прозрачного халата. – Я пойду.  
Она соблазнила его легко, пообещала вечером прийти в номер, предупредила, чтобы Стив выпроводил своего соседа, страшно храпящего, но добродушного крепыша Фрэнка, игравшего Гитлера. Сама накрасилась, выбрала лучшее бельё, закуталась в шёлковый халат до пола – одну из немногих вещей, которые забрала из дому – и всё это лишь для того, чтобы так опозориться.  
Стив стоял перед ней в этом их ужасном хлопковом белье, у него был стояк, но он не держал её, не тянул никуда, не смеялся над её нелепой истерикой.  
– Погоди. Вот, накройся. – Он сдёрнул с кровати покрывало, набросил на плечи, укутал, но не обнял, и от этого Рита разрыдалась ещё сильнее.  
Стив усадил её на разорённую кровать, а сам, неловко и торопливо одевшись, сел на пол рядом.  
– Я что-то сделал не так? – спросил он, глядя снизу вверх. Рите страшно хотелось курить. Она покачала головой.  
– Нет. Это я, милый, это всё я. Прости, я испортила нам вечер.  
– Нам совершенно не обязательно заниматься, – он запнулся, – этим, чтобы вечер был хороший. Где твои сигареты?  
Всю свою жизнь Рита пыталась вспомнить, как произошло то, что произошло потом. Как они очутились в постели, под одним покрывалом, как она курила, положив голову на бицепс Стива, как он слушал историю её жизни, про мать, отца, лошадей и дом над рекой. Как в свою очередь он рассказывал ей про детство в огромном жестоком городе, о ярости внутри и беспомощности снаружи, о лучшем друге, о мечтах, стремлениях быть полезным, помочь своей стране. Они целовались, между историями, между словами, Рита всегда начинала и заканчивала, Стив держал руки при себе и ни одним движением не выказывал недовольство. Больше они не делали ничего.  
С рассветом Рита уснула на его руке и проснулась за полдень в своём номере, укутанная в чужое покрывало. Она никогда не чувствовала себя такой счастливой и в то же время такой одинокой.  
На следующий день им сообщили о том, что труппа выезжает в Европу.  
*  
Когда Джуди услышала новость, она взвизгнула, как свинка. Она никогда и не надеялась побывать за границей, а тут даже не Мексика или Канада, тут Старый Свет! Ну и пусть война, что-то она да увидит. Единственное, что омрачало радость от чудесной новости, это слишком длинная очередь, которая до неё не дошла. Джуди представила, как они сначала поплывут на корабле (неплохо, если у неё не окажется морской болезни) или полетят на самолете (чудесно, ведь она увидит мир с высоты), а потом будут жить в каких-нибудь хлипких палатках посреди леса и справлять нужду в деревянном сортире – жить можно, а вот кувыркаться с комфортом едва ли. Она очень любила поразвлечься в постели, и ключевым словом здесь была постель. С прилагающимся к ней электричеством, водопроводом, трёхразовым питанием и прочими благами, недоступными в военном лагере. Оставался один день, и она решила, что другим придется довольствоваться вознёй на узкой солдатской койке. Сегодня Стив достанется ей, к чёрту очередь.  
Джуди выловила его в коридоре и поманила пальцем, улыбаясь призывно, но из номера Карен вышла Линда и уперла руки в бока.  
– Джудит Ребекка Хортон, – прошипела она по-змеиному, – да как ты смеешь, Тина уже ноги побрила!  
– Ничего с ней не случится, ещё раз побреет, – Джуди схватила Стива за рукав и потянула к себе, а Линда вцепилась во второй и завопила на весь коридор:  
– Тина!  
Стив стоял между ними, крутя головой как щенок, перед которым машут кусочком бекона, и не собирался принимать никаких решений. Ну, а с чего бы, если ему в любом случае перепадёт. Он вроде бы не отличался привередливостью, даром что красавец, каких поискать, и ласковый.  
На вопль выскочила Карен в бигуди и халате, из других номеров стали выглядывать девчонки, Тина со своими ногами (красивыми и чертовски длинными, в отличие от толстоватых в ляжках ног Джуди) выплыла в коридор, как кинозвезда. Уже и волосы уложила, чтоб её.  
– Ах ты кошка похотливая!  
Вообще-то, Джуди и похуже называли, но она почему-то обиделась. Если бы боженька не хотел, чтобы ей было приятно кувыркаться в постели, разве он создал бы её такой? Разве он сделал бы так, что от напряжения в ляжках между ног становится горячо и сладко, разве он заставил бы её истекать удовольствием каждый раз, как она ложится с кем-нибудь? Нет, сто тысяч раз нет! Джуди выпустила рукав Стива – он ведь не собирался никуда уходить, – и вцепилась Тине в причёску, шпильки так и полетели. Она кричала, срываясь на визг, Тина, скрипя зубами, пыталась оторвать её от себя, а вокруг становилось всё более людно и шумно. Девочки пересказывали друг другу, что случилось, обменивались мнением и возмущались. Новость про Европу теперь точно дошла до каждой. Гвалт стоял, как на ярмарке в день открытия.  
– Тихо все.  
Джуди не только закрыла рот, но и пальцы зачем-то разжала. Тина не успела остановиться и шлепнула её по щеке. Пощечина вышла смазанной, словно силы её подвели, хотя глаза пылали дикой яростью. Стив растолкал их с Тиной и, упираясь им в грудь своими большими горячими ладонями, попросил тихо:  
– Не ссорьтесь.  
Джуди хотела возразить, но наткнулась на взгляд Риты и осеклась. Рита была странная: она хотела замуж, но мужиков терпеть не могла и плохо это скрывала, только они не видели и кидались на неё, как акулы на одинокого пловца. Джуди её не понимала: зачем делать то, что не любишь? Зачем изображать, что тебе нравится, если охота сбежать на край света? Наверное, она умишком не вышла. Так-то она много чем не вышла, но зато всегда точно знала, чего хочет. И сейчас ей хотелось на Стива прыгнуть, потому что он стоял, окруженный толпой красивых разгоряченных девиц, раскрасневшийся и большой, и вообще-то ещё пять минут назад согласный пойти с ней в постель!  
Джуди прильнула к его горячему боку, чтобы не забыл об этом, но Стив отодвинулся, покраснев сильнее.  
– Если бы вы раньше сказали мне про очередь, я бы вам сразу сказал, что она не нужна.  
Тишина взорвалась.  
Через десять минут номер Люси и Риты изменился до неузнаваемости: поставленные набок кровати подпирали дальнюю стену, на полу лежали матрасы, которые Стив приволок из других номеров вместе с простынями, девчонки натащили подушек, выпивки и печенья. Бабз принесла карты и разлеглась на подушках, тасуя колоду. Её халат в непатриотичных ветках сакуры стекал с тела, как вода. Бабз не сочла нужным надевать под халат белье, так что Джуди решила не мелочиться и разделась донага. А чего было стесняться, если Стив сказал, что его на всех хватит, только не одновременно, пожалуйста. Он, конечно, был очень сильный, Стив, без труда держал над головой мотоцикл с тремя девочками, и все, до кого уже дошла очередь, мечтали повторить, что говорило в его пользу, но их было девять, если не считать Карен. Девять распалённых девиц на него одного, и тут уж кого угодно взяли бы сомнения.  
Не дожидаясь, пока Тина докрасит глаза или чем она там занималась до сих пор, Джуди пробралась между разлёгшихся подруг и стала помогать Стиву раздеваться. Он был такой суровый сейчас, ещё смешней, чем когда смущался. Джуди погладила складку между бровями, поймала его лицо в ладони и поцеловала в сжатые губы, чтоб расслабился. Не очень-то получилось.  
– Как на бой собираешься, – шепнула она, снимая с него рубашку. Роскошные у него были плечи! Джуди не удержалась, цапнула зубами. Было туго и немного солоно – очень приятно. Внизу уже сладко тянуло и намокло, от запаха его кожи плыло перед глазами. Она поскорее расстегнула Стиву ширинку, спихнула всё вниз и потянула его на себя. Она завелась не на шутку, даже перестала переживать насчет пухлых ляжек и маленькой груди, тем более что Стив пребывал в полной готовности и ни капельки не возражал: гладил её по бокам, плотно прижимая большие ладони, будто лепил из неё что-то.  
– У тебя такая тонкая талия, – сказал он восхищенно. Ну да: если бы он сжал её посильнее, пальцы бы соединились, но дышать бы Джуд уже не смогла. Она уже и ждать не могла, внутри ныло, требовательно и жадно, сжималось вокруг пустоты.  
– Дай мне скорей, – взмолилась она, – очень хочется, Стиви, детка. Пожалуйста, мне нужно очень-очень.  
С каждым словом его лицо делалось всё более ошарашенным, но он разжал руки и взялся за член – прекрасный, блестящий и красный, как его губы. Соски, наверное, были того же цвета, но майку они пока не сняли. Потом посмотрю, подумала Джуди и приготовилась наконец прокатить Стива всерьёз, когда над ними воздвиглась Карен (уже без бигуди) и вцепилась Стиву в пунцовое ухо:  
– Что удумал, негодник!  
Вот же зараза! Стив отскочил от Джуди, как от чумной, и в лицо ему полетели кондомы, сразу несколько штук.  
– Своего здоровья не жаль, хоть бы о них подумал! – Карен выкручивала Стиву ухо, а он даже не пытался сопротивляться, хотя мог бы не напрягаясь отбросить тощую, как доска, мелкорослую Карен взмахом руки. Да любой мужик мог бы, но Стив лишь глазами хлопал. – Не тебе плакаты повешены? Не тебе «сначала надень, потом вставляй» писано? А если кто-нибудь из них забеременеет? – Карен выпустила несчастное ухо и накинулась на Джуди: – А ты чем думаешь, дурища? Неужели рожать собралась? А если нет, где я тебе в Европе буду искать такого доктора?  
А и правда… Карен не кричала, она вообще редко повышала голос, зато когда была недовольна, произносила слова резко, словно по щекам хлестала, и от этого здравый смысл как-то сразу встряхивался и приходил в себя. Вот и сейчас Джуди оглушило осознанием того, что она чуть не натворила. Стив, конечно, хороший, и не бросил бы её одну с ребёночком, но… При мысли о том, как все изменилось бы, даже между ног стало свербеть поменьше. Джуди первый раз за время, прошедшее с коридорного скандала, стало стыдно, и она отвела глаза. Возлежавшая падишахской женой Бабз теперь сидела, прижав ко рту ладонь. Она даже халатик свой непатриотичный на груди запахнула от ужаса. Джуди аж полегчало: не только у неё в уме приключался полный раскардаш, если к ней прикасался Стив Роджерс.  
– Стив, ты не помнишь, какое это было число? – дрожащим голосом спросила Бабз. Все посмотрели на Стива: стоящего на коленях со спущенными штанами, и сзади у него из-под майки сверкала белизной мускулистая жопка, а спереди из золотистых волос торчал член – ни дерганье за ухо, ни отповедь, ни всеобщее внимание не поколебали его безупречной твердости. У Джуди рот наполнился слюной. Если Бабз не повезло, она никуда не поедет и будет искать врача. Ну, или Стив на ней женится, когда вернётся из Европы, и тогда точно стоило поспешить, потому что Джуди была абсолютно уверена, что Стив, сколько бы его ни передавали из рук в руки, жене изменять не станет. Пока он вспоминал, она наклонилась и взяла в рот. Кто-то ахнул не то возмущенно, не то восхищенно, но точно не Стив, и это было немножко обидно, самую малость, потому что по большей части было хорошо. Джуди нравился запах, нравилось, как во рту делалось тесно и горячо, как приходилось сглатывать голодную слюну, нравилось, как ездит по изнанке губ и языку неудобное и твёрдое, и уж конечно, ей нравилось, как между ног наливалось жаром. Ей оставалось немножко уже.  
– Восемнадцатого, – ответил Стив задушенным голосом, – и двадцатого.  
Джуди подняла на него глаза: он согнулся крючком, зажмурился и вцепился в собственные спущенные брюки, ну что за лапушка. Она взяла его левую руку и положила себе на голову, подвигала, чтоб уж точно понял, а правую он сам догадался положить на плечо и начал гладить, лаская шею, затылок, ключицы, щекотно съезжая по боку до талии. Не зря девочки его хвалили. Джуди напрягла бедра, чувствуя, что вот-вот подкатит. Жар постепенно поднимался по животу и спине, дышать через нос становилось всё труднее, но и выпустить растянувший рот член Стива, уже подтекавший солёным соком, она не могла. Тяжести на языке не сравнилась бы с тем, как Джуди бы распёрло снизу, ведь она не ограничилась бы кончиком, а взяла бы себе всё, чем добрый боженька одарил Стива, однако она поймала волну и летела на ней ввысь, сильно напрягая бедра. Однажды ей пришлось простоять на полусогнутых ногах пятнадцать минут, и она кончила прямо на сцене, отставив зад в луч софита и держа улыбку, хотя она покрылась испариной с ног до головы. Карен её тогда похвалила, поставила в пример Тине, которая выпрямилась минуты через четыре и нарушила симметрию.  
Застонав, Джуди взлетела ещё выше и пустила член Стива за щёку, потрогала снаружи и вторую руку зажала у себя внизу. Господи боже, как же ей стало сладко! Сердце прыгнуло в горло, внутри словно лопнуло горячо и мокро, прокатилось по телу раз и другой, а Стив дёрнулся назад из её рта в непонятной панике. Когда Джуди удалось разлепить веки, в ковёр между их колен впитывалась белая лужица.  
– Я бы проглотила, – сказала Джуди, но прекрасная стройная Тина, которая стояла в футе от них в серебряных домашних туфлях с бантами, преисполненная превосходства Тина с безупречными стрелками на веках и бритых ногах, идеальная Тина со сложной укладкой, великолепная Тина в дорогом пеньюаре с кружевом, бросила:  
– Шлюха.  
Джуди бы ей вцепилась в причёску – не в первый раз, только сил на это не осталось. Из неё будто вынули что-то важное, и захотелось плакать.  
– Эй, – Стив, не вставая, притянул Джуди к себе. Она никогда не видела мужчину, который после того, как спустит, не стремился бы спрятать член, да вот Стиву как будто было без разницы. – Не называй её так.  
Тина фыркнула.  
– А кто же она, если спит со всеми, кто позовет? Ложится с любым, ни капли стыда у неё нет. Нравится ей, когда её пялят. Да она даже…  
– А, так вот кто я. Спасибо, буду знать, – Стив обнимал ласково и невинно, словно не губы Джуди только что скользили по его концу.  
Тина всплеснула руками.  
– Ты…Это другое!  
– Я тоже иду с каждой из вас, когда вам хочется, потому что мне тоже хочется, – Джуди почувствовала, как он яростно кивает, – на меня тут очередь, и ты в ней стоишь. Ты тоже хочешь меня, хоть я и ш…  
– Да господи боже мой! – рявкнула Карен из своего угла, где она устроилась с бутылкой бурбона. – Вы собрались тут развлекаться или читать друг другу мораль?! Тина просто завидует, Стив. Она успокоится, как только получит своё. Джуди, надевай халат и иди сюда, поиграем в карты. Бабз, ты с нами?  
*  
Эта сучка Хортон, дешёвка, грязная давалка, блядища толстожопая… ух, как Тина ненавидела её! Сейчас даже больше, чем обычно, потому что влезла вперед неё, захапала себе Роджерса, бесстыдная, жадная гадина без капли собственного достоинства! Она посмела себя предлагать, как была: без помады, в мятом платье, растрёпанная. Она не стеснялась рыжеватой поросячьей щетинки на ногах и не пудрила веснушки. Она лазила на четвереньках голая и сосала Роджерсу член, и присутствие труппы почти целиком нисколько ей не мешало. Тина бы заорала, если бы леди могла себе позволить подобное без ущерба для репутации. Мало того, что план сорвался и теперь придется ложиться с Роджерсом не в своей постели за надежно запертой дверью, при свечах, свет которых выгодно подчёркивает красоту её кожи, а на матрасе на полу, как портовая девка, так ведь и смотреть будут. Она знала, конечно, что самая красивая здесь. У неё самые длинные и стройные ноги, самая пропорциональная грудь, самые изящные запястья и шея просто лебединая. Она одевалась с прекрасным вкусом и умела накрасить глаза настолько искусно, что они казались длиннее и шире, и даже досадное косоглазие становилось почти незаметным. О её губах можно было только мечтать: формой они напоминали лук амура и под алой помадой свели с ума многих. Она свято верила в это. Эта вера была её щитом и мечом в мире голодных до постельных развлечений мужчин и доступных женщин. Таких как Хортон, Барбара и Нэнси. Но Хортон была хуже всех них вместе взятых. Она обожала то, что с ней делали. Она искала тех, кто сделает это с ней и откровенно наслаждалась, мерзкая, низкая, жадная тварь, похотливое сатанинское отродье. Как она не напрыгнула на Роджерсов член прямо в коридоре, чтобы он взял её у стены – тайна века. Как она дотерпела до сих пор – тайна еще более загадочная.  
Тина смотрела, как Хортон наклоняется и втягивает в рот красную верхушку, как помогает Роджерсу взять себя за волосы, отчего те становятся лохматыми, как кудрявая рыжая швабра, как суёт себе руку между ног, как стонет, выставив зад и киску на всеобщее обозрение. Тина встала сзади и видела, как там мокро, как слиплись волосы, как блестят складки кожи, какая она розовая и нежная, беззащитная внутри. Но плакать тоже было нельзя. Леди не плачут на людях, разве что на похоронах, в кружевной платок с монограммой.  
И слово «шлюха» они не говорят, но в груди горело нестерпимо, жгло куда больнее, чем внизу живота и щёки под пудрой. Когда Роджерс обнял Хортон, она представила, как убивает его, прямо там, каблуком домашней туфли в белое горло. Лучше бы она так и сделала.  
Когда Хортон набросила свой убогий халатик с пятном на рукаве и присоединилась к игре в карты, Роджерс разделся. Брюки у него уже смялись вокруг колен, и он наконец снял их вместе с трусами. Он не торопился и, оставшись на несколько секунд в носках и майке, выглядел нелепо. Если бы эти секунды имели вещественную форму, Тина прижала бы их к сердцу, настолько они были утешительны. Она хотела, чтобы над ним смеялись, чтобы ему было больно и плохо, чтобы его вовсе не было, поэтому она подарила ему свою самую манящую улыбку и повела плечом так, чтобы из-под кружева показалась лямка бюстгальтера. У неё была власть над ним, не наоборот. Тина всегда говорила себе это перед тем, как лечь с кем-то, и становилось легче.  
Ей казалось, что на них все смотрят, но на самом деле смотрели на Роджерса, она же будто превратилась в невидимку, истаяла, как лёд на солнце. Тина представила, как по его коже расползаются синяки от её ударов – потому что могла. Как бы они тогда смотрели? Жалели бы его, конечно, называли бы её сукой и похуже.  
– Ну, чего замерли? Тина, – оторвалась от раздачи карт Карен, – ждешь, пока волосы на ногах отрастут?  
Роджерс смотрел на неё, и от его взгляда Тине сделалось не по себе. Она привыкла к тому, что её мысленно раздевают, смирилась и даже научилась извлекать пользу из мужской похоти, она знала, что делать, но не сейчас. Роджерс снова изготовился, и Тина видела, что Линда и Мэри не сводят глаз с его члена, будто им явился ангел небесный, а для него, казалось, мир вокруг исчез, и осталась только Тина.  
Маленькая, одетая для постельных занятий и очень злая Тина, у которой ползли по коже мурашки и потекла тушь из-за дуры Хортон, из-за Карен, из-за ненормального Роджерса, из-за Европы, из-за войны, из-за всей её паршивой жизни. На какой-то миг Тина перестала понимать, что происходит, а потом оказалось, что она лежит в дальнем от окна углу лицом к стене, спиной к Роджерсу, и она по-прежнему в халате и туфлях.  
– Пожалуйста, не надо, – срывающимся, чужим шёпотом взмолилась Тина, – пожалуйста, я очень прошу, я не хочу, не надо, не надо!  
Шепот прибавлял громкости с каждым словом, Роджерс за спиной дышал ей в макушку и не шевелился, не прикасался к ней ничем, даже своим огромным возбужденным членом. Она ждала, что он вот-вот заткнет ей рот и навалится, и всё просила его, просила, а он словно окаменел.  
– Стиви.  
Тина почувствовала, что Роджерс повернул голову к Хортон, и сама закрыла себе рот ладонью.  
– Иди, Стив, там Мэри тебя зовет.  
*  
Бурбон Карен достался первоклассный, а поплывшая Джуди приятно грела бок. Карен глотнула из бутылки и поставила её на стол. Она готова была делиться, но чуть позже.  
– Бабз, сдавай, – скомандовала она.  
Карен привыкла командовать, она и в администраторы пошла только потому, что в генералы не брали. Девочки слушались её беспрекословно, разве что первые пару недель старшенькие противились для порядку. Карен с ними не ссорилась, смысла не было никакого. Она переждала. Когда всем стало понятно, что лучше Карен никто не договорится за гостиницу приличную, не устаканит расписание так, чтобы Люси на уикенд могла заскочить к маме, а Нэнси спокойно перележала первые дни месячных с грелкой у живота и запасом аспирина, не продлит тур по Калифорнии, чтобы Рита попала на пробы, а Стив снялся в своём кино – вот тогда все успокоились и зажили мирно. Ну как – мирно? Как может жить коллектив, сплошь состоящий из незамужних молодых девчушек и двух мужиков, один из которых был Гитлером, а второй – Стивом.  
Карен выступила категорически против Стива. Нет, нет, нет и ещё раз нет. Мужик в женской профессии, да ещё и такой мужик. Его же разорвут на части. Но к её удивлению, Стив сам разрулил все конфликты – простым, но очень действенным способом. Карен похлопала бы ему за это, но у неё руки были заняты, бурбоном и немного – Джуди.  
Стив разруливал Мэри, очень эффектно: положил на живот, взялся за бёдра чуть выше колен и давай вколачиваться. Она стонала и елозила по матрасу, взгляд был пустой, но по-хорошему, не оттого, что Мэри делала вид, будто её нет здесь. За этим Карен следила внимательно. Под её присмотром её девочек обижать никто не будет.  
Стив явно ни одну не обидел, хотя, конечно, с резинками он дал маху, но это Карен списала на явную неопытность.  
– Как он с таким-то комплектом и без опыта, – спросила она Бабз через голову Джуди, которая немного сползла под руками Карен и теперь полулежала у неё между ног. Карен бесцеремонно подтянула её выше и, облизав пальцы, взялась за большой тёмный сосок. Джуди охнула и выгнулась, подставляя полную тяжёлую грудь.  
– Я не спрашивала, – пожала плечами Бабз. Её круглые плечи по очереди выпадали из-под халатика, и Бабз то вспоминала о нём и подтягивала, то забывала. Тогда халат оказывался на поясе, и рот Карен наполнялся слюной.  
Стоны Мэри перешли в крики, короткие и удивлённые, Стив чуть задрал верхнюю губу, скользнул рукой под бедро, сделал там что-то невидимое и от этого очень возбуждающее, Мэри натурально заверещала, Стив с тихим рыком упал ей на спину. Они лежали так, мокрые от пота и ясно ещё чего, красивые и гладкие.  
Девчоки вокруг перешёптывались. Рита сидела на подоконнике и курила. Тина ушла, это не заметил никто, кроме Карен. Остальные устроились, как большие кошки в зоопарке: по углам, на подушках, полулёжа или растянувшись между покрывалами. Мэри высвободилась и перевернулась на спину, раскинула согнутые в коленях ноги.  
– С ума сойти, – хрипло сказала она.  
Бабз засмеялась.  
Стив лежал на боку и лениво надрачивал член. Карен понятия не имела, как он у него ещё стоял.  
– Хочешь? – сказал Стив, и Карен не сразу сообразила, что он предлагает себя ей.  
Она покачала головой.  
– Нет, спасибо, Роджерс. Ты не совсем в моём вкусе.  
Стив распахнул глаза. Он только сейчас заметил, где Карен держала руки.  
– Но ты же не можешь отказаться пощупать такие сиськи, – захихикала Нэнси, которая тоже ждала своей очереди уже голая, кутаясь в простыню.  
Сиськи у Стива и правда были знатные, но весь комплект Карен не интересовал.  
Она аккуратно сжала грудь Джуди. Стив дёрнулся в своей руке и сжал зубы. Вызов принят, значит.  
– Может быть ты, Нэнси? – спросил он вежливо.  
– Да кто ж от такого откажется? – отозвалась Нэнси. – Без обид, Карен.  
– Без обид, – согласилась Карен.  
Джуди текла на её колено, Бабз прижималась к боку пухлым бедром, бурбон грел глотку, а перед ней сухощавая Нэнси укладывала Стива на спину и садилась на готовый член.  
– Расставь шире ноги, – скомандовала Карен. – Мне плохо видно.  
– Да, босс, – сказал Стив.  
– Прогнись, Нэнси, не филонь, ты же не на захолустной сцене. Это для своих.  
Нэнси послушно выпятила зад, показывая Карен тёмные блестящие складки, в которые втирался Стив.  
– Вот так, – довольно промурчала Карен. – Да.  
Она согнула ноги в коленях, устроила Джуди так, чтобы её копчик упирался в Карен как надо. Повозилась немного, потёрлась, стало жарко и мокро.  
Стив поднял голову и поймал её взгляд. Намеренно медленно двинулся, поглаживая Нэнси своим членом.  
– Так? – спросил он.  
Карен окатило горячей волной.  
– Так, – прохрипела она в волосы Джуди. – Да, детка. Так хорошо.  
*  
Нэнси стукнуло пятнадцать, когда братья продали её госпоже Нинг. Вообще-то звали её миссис Ву, она была крошечной китаянкой и не могла ходить, потому что ей в детстве изуродовали ступни. Разодетую в шёлк и жемчуг её возили в большой сверкающей машине, из которой она не выходила, изящными жестами выражая свои желания, не раскрывая нежного, как бутон, рта. Нэнси показалась себе слишком громоздкой, громкой и грязной, когда села с ней рядом, но миссис Ву не выказала недовольства. Она привезла её в свой богатый дом, вымыла собственными руками, причесала, намазала пахучим маслом и положила под своего мужа. Она очень его любила. Госпожа Нинг стала первым чудом в жизни Нэнси. Мистер Ву годился им обеим в отцы, был исключительно нежен и терпелив, хотя мог убить за то, что ему не открыли дверь вовремя.  
– Всё в голове, – сказала однажды госпожа Нинг, когда оплетённая чёрным шнуром Нэнси висела на вбитых в потолок спальни крюках в ожидании мистера Ву. – Мой господин возьмёт меня только тогда, когда захочет наследника. Но каждый раз, когда он берёт тебя, это я.  
Нэнси тогда уже изнывала от желания и не поняла, что имелось в виду: представляет мистер Ву на её месте драгоценную госпожу Нинг, или госпожа Нинг представляет себя на месте Нэнси или даже на месте самого господина Ву, но в память въелось накрепко, что сила воображения меняет всё.  
Вторым чудом стал Стив и его мечта послужить Америке любой ценой.  
– Представь, что мы проиграем войну, если ты не поможешь мне выпустить пар, – прошептала она ему в ухо, зажав в углу гримерки голыми сиськами. – Я живая бомба, Стив, я взорвусь и разнесу к ёбаной матери этот городок, а ты знаешь, что местный завод выпускает снаряды. Наши парни в Европе их не дождутся, Стив. Буммм!  
Силы Стиву хватало, и воображение у него было что надо, а вот с остальным пришлось повозиться. Сначала она была бомбой, которую он обезвредил, потом русской княжной в беде, потерявшей ключ соседкой и спящей красавицей из той сказки, где поцелуя недостаточно, а потом пьяным отцом Лукасом в подворотне. Больше всего Стиву понравилось с соседкой и священником. Не то чтобы он ей признался, но она же чувствовала, как он трется о её голень, пока она выглаживает ему изнанку рта, и язык, и каждый возмутительно здоровый зуб тремя пальцами, держа руку у лобка. Он спустил ей на ногу, и настолько ошалелых глаз у мужика она вообще никогда не видела. Нэнси собиралась потом предложить ему свою верную щетку для волос с ручкой очень удачной формы, которая выручала, когда припекало до драк с девчонками, а подходящего мужика не подворачивалось, но в последнюю минуту пожадничала. И девок пожалела, кому Стив не достался пока, потому что к этому делу у него обнаружился настоящий талант.  
Вот и сейчас он не просто слушался Карен, он использовал всё, что узнал про Нэнси, пока они играли, и даже то, что она ему не рассказывала. Он помнил, что вставлять надо медленно, чтобы она прочувствовала каждый дюйм, поясницу прогнул, чтобы ей упиралось правильно, сначала подставил руки для опоры, а потом ухмыльнулся и положил их Нэнси на задницу, развел – сильно, кожа натянулась, и то, как Карен сзади ахнула, вызвало в Нэнси сладкую дрожь. Она закусила губу и посмотрела на Стива. Стив смотрел на неё и глаза его были почти такие же шалые, как в тот миг, когда он обкончал ей ноги, представляя, что сосёт священнику за мусорным баком. Нэнси подмигнула, и он подмигнул ей в ответ.  
Через секунду она взлетела: Стив слитным движением встал, не снимая её с члена. Он легко придерживал её снизу, так что пришлось обнять его ногами и цепляться за шею. Ей и в прошлые разы понравилось тереться сосками о его грудь, а теперь сам бог велел. Пока она развлекалась, Стив в два шага оказался над Карен.  
– Святый боже, Роджерс, – выдохнула Карен со стоном, и Нэнси могла поклясться, что ей не мерещится: этот выдох приласкал ей киску вокруг Стивова члена. Нэнси прикрыла глаза: в её воображении выдох сменил язык, а сидящая рядом Бабз распахнула халатик и пустила в дело пальцы. Она ведь была большой ценительницей красоты, их Барбара, так что она не очень уж сильно грешила против правды. Джуди под ними проснулась и стонала в голос, но даже если бы Нэнси решила выйти из своего волшебного мирка, она бы не увидела, чем та занята, из-за Стива, который вдруг дёрнулся и замер, сопя Нэнси в волосы.  
– Да не тронь ты его яйца, Джуд! – рявкнула Карен, и Нэнси кончила, забрызгав скользким облупившийся маникюр Джуди.  
Они и не думали останавливаться, поняла Рита. Бабз великодушно принесла Стиву и Нэнси воды и пристроилась рядом, взяла в рот впервый за целый вечер вялый член. Стив дёрнулся, но затем размяк всем телом, кроме того места, над которым работала умелая Бабз. Она на удивление не воспользовалась плодами своих усилий, лишь чмокнула Стива в щёку и уселась рядом.  
Затем в спальню ворвалась Бетти, которая и на собственные похороны опоздает, видит Бог. Она окинула взглядом весь их разврат, охнула, прижала руку к груди и совершенно искренне воскликнула: "это всё мне?" И Стив, который уже и не вставал, а лежал на матрасах, как набоб, расставил руки и принял её. Бетти сжала его член мощными ляжками и выдоила до последней капли.  
Затем Карен отпустила к нему ненасытную Джуди.  
Затем Рита выбралась из своего угла и пересела поближе. Стив улыбнулся ей, но больше не сделал ничего.  
Он был прекрасен так, думала Рита, сидя на подоконнике. Сверкающий от пота, перемазанный своими и чужими соками, с липкими на вид пальцами и бёдрами, большой, щедрый и такой внимательный, усыпанный кордебалетом, как наградами, красивый и самый настоящий.  
– Иди сюда, – приподнял голову Стив, Рита поняла, что он зовёт именно её. – Здесь всем хватит места.  
– Ещё бы похлопал по одеялу, как кошке, – сказала Рита, поднимаясь.  
Она будто нехотя присела в изголовье, Стив потянулся всем телом и немного по-детски уткнулся лбом ей под грудь. От них от всех пахло отвратительно: кисло, сладко и горько одновременно.  
Джуди уже спала.  
– А можно мне ещё разочек? – сказала вдруг Мэри.  
Стив застонал, не размыкая глаз.  
– Малышка, – начал он. – Дай мне пару минут.  
– Ну хватит уже,– проворчала со своего места Карен. – Повозились и достаточно. Уже третий час, а вам завтра на семь на завтрак, а потом – в дорогу. Так что спите. Кто не успел, тот опоздал, Мэри. Потом своё нагонишь. Сейчас я выключу свет, а вы – спите уже. Развратники.  
Она ещё бубнила что-то себе под нос, но Рита под тяжёлой, как у жерёбенка, головой Стива не слышала ни слова.  
Завтра они вылетали в Европу.  
***  
– Заткнись и поцелуй меня. И возьми на руки, как невесту. Тебе же этого хочется.  
Стиву хотелось, судя по всему.  
Поцелуя прямо там не случилось, хотя Тони прикрыл глаза и потянулся лицом, когда Стив плавно выпрямился и взял его на руки. Это было так же круто, как полет в броне: мир вокруг качнулся и отстал. В коридоре Тони сообразил, что можно держаться за шею и тереться об нее лицом, и поездка сразу стала в пять раз интереснее. В лифте стало ясно, что поза невесты хороша лишь на уровне идеи, потому что собственные колени мешали, задница проваливалась, когда он пытался повернуться, а ещё он больно стукнулся носом о лучший в стране подбородок. Стив не мешал ему извиваться, но и помогать, похоже, не собирался. Как обычно, пришлось брать дело в свои руки. Тони сцепил руки на крепком загривке, свесил ногу и перекинул её Стиву на талию.  
– Это у тебя фонарик в кармане или ты тоже рад меня видеть?  
– Даже не знаю, что тебе сказать, утром он вроде не светился, хотя я слышал, что бывают презервативы с люминесценцией, так что теоретически его можно использовать и для освещения. Если тебе такое интересно, конечно.  
– Сегодня не хочу в темноте, – простонал Тони.  
Он притерся плотнее, наслаждаясь тем, как у Стива расширились зрачки, и не заметил, что двери лифта открылись. Если так хорошо было через одежду, то как же будет кожа к коже? Стив снова пошёл, придерживая его снизу. Большие тёплые пятерни обхватывали всю задницу, отчего Тони обалдел окончательно. Ему было нужно немедленно, прямо сейчас, поэтому он содрал с себя обе футболки разом.  
Стив покраснел сильнее и споткнулся на ровном месте. Тони был занят – вытаскивал его рубашку из брюк и размышлял, сколько крови должно прилить к лицу, чтобы спала эрекция, и чуть не упал. Зато когда Стив выровнялся, Тони оказался прижат к обширной груди, и ахнул от волны ощущений.  
– С ума сошел, а если увидят? – Стив прибавил шаг, и только тогда Тони вспомнил.  
Он опустил глаза: реактор не упирался в тело Стива, между стеклом и его кожей оставалось с дюйм горячего воздуха, потому что новые Тонины буфера сработали именно как буфер.  
– Пусть завидуют, – выдавил Тони и, отклонившись, посмотрел на свои соски. Они стояли, держа равнение на Стива, крупные и очень, очень заметные. Другие.  
Тони понравилось, как Стив на него уставился. Потому что да, оргия, и если вычесть из состава участников самого Стива, там было несколько женщин. Стив не стал бы спать с кем попало, значит, конкуренция у Тони была серьезная. Конечно, ему не раз доводилось обходить соперников на порядок, а то и больше, но он раньше не соревновался с мёртвыми.  
– Передумал? – напряженным голосом спросил Стив и отодвинул его от себя, словно собрался поставить на пол.  
– Ни за что на свете! – Тони подался ближе, скользнул сосками по теплой коже, охнул от избытка ощущений. Вроде обычно он не настолько чувствительный? – Пока ты меня донесёшь, гравитация ничего не оставит от моей красоты!  
– Не волнуйся, кажется, я люблю женщин постарше.  
– Любишь?  
Стив поймал его взгляд и сказал без улыбки:  
– Люблю.  
Последние метры до кровати Тони пропустил, сосредоточившись на шее Стива.  
Реактор давил сильнее обычного, Тони на мгновение отвлёкся, рассматривая, как металлические края упираются в новое тело, раздвигая груди – или сиськи, ему больше нравится слово "сиськи".  
– Эй, Стив, – Тони поднял голову, – что тебе больше нравится?  
И замолчал. Стив стоял в изножье кровати и смотрел.  
Тони почувствовал, что краснеет.  
– Что? – сказал он, пытаясь натянуть на себя покрывало. Покрывало, естественно, не поддавалось, потому что Тони на нём лежал. В результате ему удалось только немного прикрыть бок, который Тони совершенно не собирался прятать, потому что бок был идеальный: смуглый, гладкий и худощавый, с красиво выпирающей тазовой косточкой. Тони рассеянно постучал по ней костяшками пальцев, косточка отозвалась глухим звуком.  
– Не прячься, Тони, – сказал Стив. – Ты очень красивый. Красивая. – Стив откашлялся и начал снова. – Мне нравится на тебя смотреть.  
Тони выгнул бровь, отвлёкшись, наконец, от своего таза.  
– Да? Ну смотри тогда.  
Он никогда не отличался скромностью, а сейчас его подстёгивало и собственное любопытство тоже. Тони чувствовал перераспределение веса – он был бы паршивым инженером, если бы не заметил этого – и чувствовал, как по-другому разгорается желание. Как твердеют соски, которые стали больше и темнее, как тянет горячим низ живота, как от взгляда Стива становится влажно. Тони потянулся пальцами попробовать.  
– И как? – спросил Стив неровным голосом.  
Тони не мог говорить, он был занят, он нашёл свой клитор.  
Тони, конечно, умел обращаться с клитором. В конце концов, ему было сорок лет, двадцать пять из которых он работал над своей репутацией плейбоя. Тони любил секс и особенно любил делать так, чтобы его партнёры уходили от него довольными и лёгкими.  
Если бы он только знал, на что способен и как хорошо может быть даже без члена, он бы довёл Локи до белого каления ещё при и первой встрече, прямо там, на площади в Берлине, на глазах у сотен перепуганных людей и одного чопорного Кэпа.  
Кэпа, который сейчас вовсе не казался чопорным. Он смотрел на Тони, в основном, на то, как он двигает пальцами, но иногда и выше, Тони повёл плечами, отчего груди колыхнулись, а Стив сделал шаг вперёд.  
Тони представил себе, как Стив устраивается у него между ног, как накрывает пальцы Тони своей рукой, а лучше – ртом.  
Его сжало, показалось, всего, по спине слетела вниз горячая стрела, и он кончил, бесстыдно, напоказ, запрокинув голову и застонав новым голосом.  
Стив упёрся коленями в кровать и стянул с себя эту дурацкую рубашку.  
– Ммм, – сказал Тони. Он хотел сказать "ммм, как красиво, Стив, это всё для меня", но сил на столько слов у него не хватило. Тепло гуляло по его телу неспешными волнами, хотелось спать.  
– Нет, – сказал Стив, наклоняясь над Тони. – Не засыпай. Впереди всё самое интересное.  
Тони потёрся грудью о Стивово предплечье, было щекотно и приятно.  
– Давай, – сказал он, закидывая руки за голову, – Поделись со мной своим богатым опытом.  
Стив осторожно обхватил Тони двумя широченным ладонями под грудью, близко, но не касаясь. Тони стал меньше, он понимал это логически, но осознал это только сейчас, когда Стив, гигантский, как ухоженный Йети, навис над ним.  
– Я позабочусь о тебе, – сказал Стив низким голосом. И добавил, с идеальным покерфейсом: – Детка.  
Каким бы затасканным ни было это слово, Тони любил его использовать – наравне с другими креативными и порой нелепыми ласковыми именами, любил на него откликаться. Оно обезличивало, оно снимало ответственность, оно нагружало ею, оно позволяло сказать то, что нужно, хотелось, но нельзя было чувствовать – настоящий мультитул сто-в-одном, компактный, недорогой, эффективный в экстремальной обстановке. Честный, как все инструменты.  
Стив использовал его как-то иначе. Тони бы кончил снова, наверное, оттого как оно легло на кожу, будто руки Стива стали больше и тяжелее и закрыли и его целиком. Будто внутри щёлкнуло и открылось то, что не открывалось никогда раньше. Тони сделал мысленную пометку сравнить потом, когда поспит. Попросить Стива звать его деткой, когда вернётся привычное оснащение. Банальная голосовая активация в сочетании с разблокировкой по отпечатку пальца? Пальцев? Тони не видел глаз Стива, так что дело едва ли было в сетчатке… Стив отвлек его от мыслей о более простых и пошлых метафорах с ключами и замочными скважинами – сполз ниже и, скользнув гладко выбритой щекой по внутренней стороне бедра, прижался ей к промежности, целуя куда-то в складку, совсем далеко от клитора, от нового более широкого и скользкого парадного входа, и Тони просто поддался импульсу. Он сжал ноги, не заботясь о том, как Стив будет дышать, и для верности прихватил его за волосы обеими руками. Стив явно не собирался никуда бежать. Тони не планировал благодарить тех женщин, о которых потом твёрдо вознамерился расспросить Стива с пристрастием, но они явно знали толк в удовольствиях.  
Стив пообещал позаботиться, и Тони подумал было, что теперь ему не придётся – не нужно, нельзя – делать совсем ничего – захватывающая идея, от которой, впрочем, где-то в районе шрапнели неприятно закололо остро и сильно, но нет. Оказывается, в заботе Стива было столько свободы, что хватит на всю страну. Тони двигал его головой, тёрся, дергая тазом, и думал о том, как будет пересматривать запись. Камера захватывала только изножье кровати, но фиксировала каждый звук, и Тони знал, что ему больше никогда не потребуется порно.  
Во второй раз он кончил прямо Стиву в лицо. В рот, в нос, даже, наверное, в ухо, потому что вообще не сдерживался. Он перепробовал в своей жизни всё, но впервые делал, что хотел и как хотел, больше не думая о том, какое впечатление производит. Стивово “детка” и правда было ключом, только не от Тони, теперь он это точно знал.  
Стив вытер лицо о его живот, потом о покрывало и, высунув язык, подцепил с него волос. Он сидел на коленях между раскинутых ног Тони, серьезный, большой, сосредоточенный, как на инструктаже перед миссией. Только у них не было заданий, куда бы их отправляли в одних измятых брюках. Возмутительно.  
– Видимо, я умру в неведении, – пока он не заговорил, он не чувствовал, как во рту сухо. – Снимай штаны и принеси мне попить.  
– Именно в таком порядке?  
Тони даже кивать не стал, он просто со значением посмотрел Стиву в глаза.  
Тони закинул руку за голову и уставился на раздевающегося Стива. Он сто раз видел и эти плечи, и шикарную спину, и даже эти божественные булки, которые, наконец-то освободилсь из плена ненавистных хаки. Но впервые Стив раздевался лично для него, для Тони, и Тони был благодарен всем богам и даже Локи за сегодняшний день.  
Он рассеянно опустил свободную руку и потрогал себя там, где только что был язык Стива. Отголоски оргазма ещё гуляли по телу, и, когда Тони коснулся себя, его будто сбило с ног прибоем.  
– Ооо, – сказал он удивлённо сам себе.  
– Неожиданно? – спросил Стив, который уже успел вернуться из ванной со стаканом воды.  
– Да, – сказал Тони, – Ох, дааа.  
Клитор под пальцами скользил и уворачивался, Тони нажимал в основании, двигаясь бёдрами то навстречу, то от самого себя, а Стив стоял и смотрел.  
– Я думаю, – начал Тони, – ты мог бы присоединиться.  
Стив присел рядом, но больше не сделал ничего, только смотрел, как двигается рука Тони. Его скулы потемнели, и от шеи неровный румянец пополз вниз, разливаясь между прекрасными, идеальными сиськами.  
– Если мне хочется полизать твои соски, делает ли это меня лесбиянкой? – спросил Тони.  
Стив покачал головой.  
– Ты остаёшься Тони Старком в любом теле.  
– Ммм. Тебе нравится моё тело? Больше, чем тела всех твоих женщин? Я не верю, что произношу это вслух. Стив Роджерс и все его женщины. С тебя история, Капитан.  
Стив улыбнулся и отставил стакан.  
– Давай я тебе лучше покажу.  
Он уселся у Тони между ног, беззастенчиво большой, мысль о том, насколько Стив был больше, особенно сейчас, снова вернулась к Тони, подстёгивая его. Он повинулся ближе, прижимаясь бёдрами.  
– Давай, – сказал он, чувствуя костяшками член Стива. – Я готов. Я был готов ещё вчера, да что там, в прошлом году, Роджерс, до того, как один скандинавский бог приложился, честное слово, не мнись там, давай уже, ооо.  
Стив перебил Тони единственно возможным способом.  
Он нажал на член сверху и коснулся головкой мокрых складок.  
– Ты всё ещё напряжён, – сказал Стив ровным голосом. – Я могу причинить тебе неудобство.  
– Ты причиняешь мне неудобство всю свою жизнь, – отрезал Тони и двинулся навстречу.  
Было совсем не так, как Тони мог раньше, в другом теле, мягче, легче, в тоже время шире, Стив казался бесконечным, Тони раздвинул ноги, пытаясь взять всё.  
– О боже, – выдохнул он. – Стив.  
– Это я, – хрипло сказал Стив.  
Тони засмеялся, отчего Стив дёрнулся, достал ещё глубже.  
Они замерли так, оба, Стив тяжело дышал, одной рукой опирался над Тониным плечом, вторая замерла в дюймах от новой груди Тони.  
– Красиво.  
– Хоть в рамку бери? – предложил Тони.  
– Потом, – сказал Стив. – Если останется время. Можно?  
– Всё, что ты захочешь, – честно сказал Тони.  
Ему казалось, он лежит на горячем песке, всё тело плавилось и было мало. Дело было не в ещё одном оргазме, он хотел вдавиться в Стива, взять его в себя и собой, вжаться кожей везде, скользить и трогать, и чтобы Стив и дальше смотрел на него, как на произведение искусства.  
Стив двинулся волной, поймал взгляд Тони, улыбнулся и опустил голову.  
– А так – можно?  
Он коснулся кончиком языка соска Тони.  
Наверняка есть целые исследования, подумал Тони, почему женская грудь чувствительнее мужской, возможно, что-то связанное с кормлением, а возможно, это была его личная особенность, не вписывающаяся в статистику, надо спросить Стива, надо немедленно.  
– Господи, Стив, ещё, пожалуйста – получилось у Тони.  
Он вскинул руку и сжал второй сосок, разница ощущений ударила в голову, Стив втянул его в рот и слегка пососал.  
Тони выгнуло дугой.  
– Я кончу так, – предупредил он.  
– Не за что, – отозвался Стив.  
Он был красный, мокрый, с блестящими крепко сжатыми губами и острыми ресницами, двигался в Тони мелко и медленно, как будто он мог так целый день или год, а он ведь мог, понял Тони.  
– Ещё давай, – потребовал Тони. – Мне мало, мне нужно всё, Роджерс.  
– Там в номере. Перед отъездом в Европу. Мне понадобилось часов шесть. Восемь, может. Я не считал, – сказал Стив. Глаза у него были, как космос.  
– Что ты врёшь, – слабо сказал Тони, нажимая на клитор.  
Вместо ответа Стив внезапно подхватил Тони и сел, упёршись спиной в изножье кровати. Тони оказался сверху, задницей он упирался в напряжённые бёдра Стива, а руки сами по себе устроились у Стива на груди – не очень удобно, но очень приятно. Мышцы под пальцами дёрнулись, сжались, и на глазах у Тони соски собрались в маленькие розовые камушки.  
Стив широкой ладонью надавил на поясницу, прижал Тони к себе, вышло именно так, как хотелось, Тони поёрзал на члене, который сидел теперь в нём по-другому, вообще всё было по-другому. Новый угол, новые точки соприкосновения, Стив был ближе и ещё больше, если это было возможно, внутри и вокруг, ко всему прочему, его ноги раскрывали Тони шире, и можно было – Тони чуть повернулся, и его будто ударило слабым разрядом тока – волоски на бедре щекотали анус.  
Тони запрокинул голову и бесстыдно потёрся. И неожиданно подумал кое о чём.  
– Стив, – сказал он. – Я же без бороды.  
Стив усмехнулся, качнувшись всем телом.  
– Я заметил.  
– Поцелуй меня. Мне нужно провести научный эксперимент.  
С первого же прикосновения стало понятно, что практика у Стива была колоссальная. Он не совал язык в рот, не мял губы, касался аккуратно и точечно, но так, будто знал все волшебные места Тони, будто целовал его уже сто лет и первый раз, Тони застонал ему в рот, пытаясь сказать, как ему нравится, и как он готов поблагодарить всех Стивовых женщин лично каждую, но тут Стив провёл ладонью по спине от затылка к ягодицам, и Тони перестал думать.  
Ему было тесно и неудобно двигаться, поэтому он просто гладил Стива по груди, ловя в перекрестья линий его беззащитные розовые соски, и больше ничего. Стив качал его на себе, подталкивая снизу мелко и горячо, обнимал так, как никто раньше не обнимал Тони, даже Пеп, и целовал. Между поцелуями он дышал Тони в ухо, и его дыхание стекало по шее струйками мурашек, скапливалось в ключицах, бежало ниже – вокруг реактора, между грудей. Дальше было некуда: они прижимались друг к другу животами, и иногда, когда Стив по-особенному поддавал бедрами, казалось, что кожа под пупком натягивается и Стив чувствует это давление снаружи.  
– Потом дашь мне в рот и я буду гладить тебя через щеку, – пообещал Тони, потираясь мочкой о раскрытые губы Стива. – Где там зубы твои?  
Стив укусил, не смыкая губ, на выдохе, и это стало последней каплей. Слишком быстро, подумал Тони, я не готов. Но его новое тело мало интересовало, к чему он готов, а к чему нет. Оно делало по-своему и его мнения не спрашивало. Мышцы, которых у него раньше не было, плотнее обхватили Стивов член, в глазах запекло, и Тони словно с огромной высоты рухнул в необъятное тёплое море. Ему было и сладко, боже, как сладко, и солоно, и немного горько.  
– Это от слез, – простонал Стив и лизнул его под глазом.  
– Можешь собой гордиться, Роджерс, я теперь рыдаю в постели, – по телу еще ходили чудесные волны, и быстрые дёрганые толчки опять ощущались как-то иначе, но по-прежнему хорошо. – На следующей игре в победы похвастаешься, что довёл Тони Старка до слез.  
Стив не ответил. Тони понял, что он кончает по короткому выдоху и сведенным бровям, которые почувствовал щекой. Внутри стало ещё мокрее, и от мысли, что это в нём сперма Стива, Тони зажмурился.  
Он и не думал шевелиться, лежал на Стиве, уткнувшись носом в плечо. Было мокро и липко, везде, волосы неприятно щекотали шею, Тони только сейчас осознал, что они выросли вместе с грудью. Ладонь Стива лежала на пояснице, мизинец касался начала щели между половинками задницы, и Тони не мог понять, нравится ему это прикосновение или нет. Он вообще не очень понимал, что чувствует, всё тело расслабилось до отупения и одновременно остро ощущалось множество точек: под руками Стива, колени, которые упирались неудобно в сбитое покрывало, твёрдость плеча под губами и, конечно, его новый набор органов. Грудь пульсировала и упиралась в края реактора там, где раньше было плоско.  
Там же, где раньше было объёмнее и твёрже, тоже продолжался фестиваль. Стив давил изнутри, не смотря на то, что он уже кончил, тяжёлый, широкий, сперма уже начала вытекать, снаружи всё подсыхало, Тони хотелось отлить, спать и наконец-то – пить.  
– Пить, – простонал он.  
– Сейчас, – отозвался Стив приятным хриплым голосом.  
Он осторожно высвободил Тони от себя положил его рядом, Тони тут же развёл колени и потрогал между ног. На горячих складках собралось липкая и вязкая плёнка, их со Стивом совместное производство, подумал удовлетворённо Тони.  
– Держи, – сказал Стив и помог сесть. Руки у Тони подрагивали, но такое уже с ним в жизни точно случалось, поэтому он без стыда обхватил стакан двумя руками и жадно выпил в три глотка.  
– Фух, – он вытер рот о Стивово плечо, – я слишком стар для таких упражнений.  
– Что я слышу, – сказал Стив и притянул его к себе, отобрав пустой стакан. – Тони Старк сдаётся?  
– Ты так со всеми своими девушками разговариваешь?  
Стив не ответил, погладил Тони, аккуратно, чтобы не задеть чувствительные места.  
– Я думаю, заклятье вот-вот спадёт, – сказал он вместо этого.  
– А-а-а, не увиливай.  
– Что ты хочешь услышать, Тони? – в голосе Стива теплела улыбка.  
– Всё! Я хочу всё! Как это было? Когда? Сколько? Ты считал? Было ли несколько одновременно? Давай, Стив, нельзя так: намекнул и назад в ракушку. Я должен знать всё.  
Стив засмеялся тихо, его бок дрожал под щекой Тони, он был большой и горячий, Тони умирал от усталости и любопытства, новое тело гудело удовольствием и обещало продолжение, в голове роились варианты, сколько всего можно было сделать со Стивом, и сейчас (только пусть он даст Тони пару минут собраться с силами), и потом, когда вернётся старое тело, Тони уже начал составлять план, с диаграммами и графиками.  
– Знаешь Тони, – сказал Стив. – Это очень долгая история.


End file.
